All My Fathers
by ShadowPalace
Summary: 15 years after the titans were defeated, Percy is famous and lives in LA with his family, Annabeth is an architect and has a family consisting two kids, and Allison Chase Greensburg's life is about to get a lot more complicated. Full summary inside. R
1. If You Get Attacked On The Subway

**Okay, so by now the people who follow my writing (by the way, you are my favorite people right now!!!!!) are probably like "why is she writing another story, she should be working on **_**enter favorite story name here**_**", but I promise I will work on all three of my stories. =)**

**Okay, here's the full summary: **

**When Percy Jackson defeated the Titans in front of the Empire State Building on his 16****th**** birthday, due to the mist, he was seen as an American Hero who prevented the next terrorist attack on America. He suddenly was whisked into the life of a celebrity and fame. Annabeth on the other hand was left behind pregnant… but with who's baby? Percy's from before he left her to move to the other side of the country, or Jason's, the boy who she met only a week after Percy's birthday. 15 years later, Percy is married and has a son, lives in California, and is America's #3 hottest guy. Annabeth is a well-known architect living in New York, married to Jason and has two kids. Ally Chase Greensburg thought she was finally getting a handle on her life, but when she finds a diary of her mother's from when she was sixteen, she finds out life changing secrets that could alter her life forever. **

**So, there you have it, the long summary. Now I'll shut up and begin the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians because if I did, I would make way more than 5 books (why does the series have to end so soon?).**

**

* * *

  
**

I glanced at the clock, 3:00 o'clock. Ten more minutes to finish one forth of this science test. I'm so screwed.

Stupid dyslexia, yeah you heard me, I'm dyslexic. In other words, I suck at taking tests, schoolwork, and reading. It's a wonder how I even got into the school I'm in. Mom says it's because I'm smart like her, but I never feel smart when I'm the last one to finish the test.

"You have ten more minutes left, if you would like, you may hand in the tests now." My teacher, Miss Donnell, announces to the class of freshmen. A huge clump of students ran up to her, shoving the tests into her face, running into the weekend free of stress. Meanwhile I'm stuck here with three more questions to go.

After doing some quick guesswork, I was able to hand in the test with a good two minutes to spare. I handed the test to Miss Donnell; she scanned over the front page with piercing eyes, then said,

"Thanks Ally, you remembered to put your name on the test this time."

"Yeah…" I said, running my hand through my jet-black hair, feeling embarrassed. Last time I forgot to put my name on my test, and she took off 2 points turning my C to a C-, which Mom wasn't happy about in the slightest.

"Have a nice weekend." She said turning her attention to the last student to hand in their test.

I packed up my things and hurried out of the classroom. I ran down the flight of stairs from where the science labs were to where my locker was.

My friend Renee, who's locker was only four down the line from mine, already had hers open and was shoving books inside and taking some out.

"Hey Ally, how was the test?" She asked. Renee was very organized. She kept track of not only hers, but all of our friends schedules too. You could go up to her and ask, "What do I have next?" and she'll tell you. I don't know how she does it.

"Fine I guess. I had to guess on a couple of the questions though…" I said, turning my attention to the combination on my locker.

She slammed her locker closed, while I loaded my history binder into my backpack. "I'll wait." She said after I gave her a look telling her to go.

"Really, don't. You have to catch the bus, I don't." I told her, trying to give her my best look. I never was talented at giving looks like a lot of other people. My mother was the master at it though.

"The bus doesn't leave for fifteen minutes, plus what type of friend would I be if I didn't wait?" She said, smiling. Her bright blonde hair was glinting in the sunlight coming in from the windows.

"A good one?" I said. It wasn't that I didn't want Renee's company or that I didn't like her, it was that whenever people waited for me, I felt guilty. I don't know why, but I did.

"Wrong answer. See, you're almost done." She pointed out as I put the science notebook into my locker and slammed the locker closed.

"Fine, you happy?" I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yes." She said. We walked out of the building in silence. This year, early March in New York decided to be warm, and everyone was stuck carrying his or her coats.

"I wonder where our friends are?" Renee said, scanning the crowds of kids walking towards the buses.

"Why should I know? I've been with you the whole time." I replied. "Besides, am I too boring for you?"

"Oh course not! We just usually see everyone else…"

"Maybe it's because we're on the later side of things?" I suggested, shifting my backpack on my shoulders.

"Well, whose fault is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yours! You decided to wait for me, I told you to go, but you didn't listen!" I said, giving her a little push on the shoulders.

"I guess." We walked in silence for a few more seconds before we stopped walking. "Well, here's my bus. See ya Monday!" She called out as she ran towards her bus.

"See ya." I said looking off into the direction she had ran off in. I began to walk in the other direction to go over to the lower school.

You see I have to pick up my little sister Layla who is in fourth grade from school. We live all the way down town on 11th street because Mom always says, "That's where all the good architecture is." And dad having no backbone what so ever, results in him and us having a huge commute everyday.

So the daily schedule is I get pick her up from the lower school, we walk down to the subway, we take the 30-minute subway ride, than we're home free. It would be much easier if I could take the bus, which I can, but Layla can't. The lower school buses don't go that far downtown and therefore am I forced to go out of my way once again. What I do for this family.

As I drew nearer to the lower school, I heard shouts from all around. I began to hear Layla as I came up to the school site.

"That's impossible, there is no big black dog with bright red eyes around here. First off, dogs don't have red eyes. Secondly, no dog is the size of a horse. Lastly, no one but you saw it. Are you sure you don't need glasses or anything?" I heard Layla argue. It sounded just like Layla, rejecting everyone else's ideas that she didn't agree with. Not that I agree with the fact that there is some huge dog near here, but that's not the point.

"Layla, let's get going." I said as I confronted her and interrupted her conversation with some boy I didn't know.

"Bye Ralph! Remember what I said about the glasses!" She said as she began to walk with me.

"Who's Ralph?" I asked once we were out of reach of the school.

"Stupid kid in my class. He thought he saw some monster or something." She said rolling her eyes. "Speaking of stupid kids, how was your test?" Why was that such a popular question with everyone?

"Fine." I muttered, not wanting to go into detail with her. Layla could be considered the perfect student. She always got nothing lower than an A-, barely had any dyslexia, and clearly had more intelligence than me even though she's my younger by five years. She was probably the reason why Mom's standards for grades are so high.

We are both dyslexic but Layla gets all A's and I'm lucky with a B or B-. Mom gives me such a hard time about it because she says that, "If Layla can get A's with dyslexia, and she used to get A's with dyslexia too, that I should be able to as well." But instead I bring home C's. Mom cares about grades WAY too much if you ask me.

"You know Mom's going to make you tell her so I can find out from you now, or when she screams. You choose." She said slyly. She is just like Mom if you ask me, but less dramatic and harsh. They're both smart, perfectionists, tricky, book obsessed, extremely organized, fabulous at coming up with plans, and on top of everything they both have the same golden blonde hair. Sometimes it feels like the only difference between the two of them is their eye color. Layla has these dark chestnut brown eyes while Mom has grey eyes, like me.

"Fine. It was hard, okay? I had to guess on three, big deal." I said with sarcasm at the end.

"Mom's not going to be happy." Layla said shaking her head.

"You think I don't know." I said, raising an eyebrow. By now we were at the subway station. We swiped our metro cards through the turnstiles, and walked to the platform.

"I never asked, how was your day?" I asked as we stepped onto the subway and sat down on two empty seats next to each other and put our backpacks on our laps.

"Good. We did our weather project today and the whole class loved it. We got a huge uproar!" She said full of life. To be ten again, when anything like getting the class to laugh could make your day.

She continued to talk about her day, and I drifted off into thought. If I were anything like the rest of freshmen in the world, I wouldn't be pretending to listen to my little sister talk about her day. I would be texting my friends, chatting about who was going on a date tonight, what I was doing this weekend. But no, I have an overprotective mother.

Mom doesn't let me use my cell phone. She gave me a really old one that she only said to use if there were emergencies. She also gave me a dagger incase of emergencies.

I know you're thinking, what type of mother gives a dagger to their children incase of emergencies. The truth is I don't know. When I started taking the subway two years ago with Layla, she and I had a very weird conversation.

***

"_You know that I have finally agreed to let you take the subway." My mother said quietly._

"_Yeah, thanks. It makes life much easier than taking five different buses." I replied thinking about all the transportation errors I'd had in the past. _

"_Since the subway is much more dangerous than having you're dad pick you up half way through the trip, I'm going to have to… equip you." She said softly._

"_Equip me? What's that supposed to mean?" I said, speaking my mind._

"_I'm going to give you a cell phone." She said, looking unsure about what she was saying as my face filled with glee. All of my friends had cell phones, and I was anxiously waiting for the day that I could have one for myself. "But you may only use it during emergencies, no calling you're friends. And since I will be paying the bill, I'll know when you're using it for other purposes." _

"_But that's so-" I began, but she cut me off. _

"_It's only for your safety." She replied, with a smile. "I will also be giving you this dagger." _

"_A… dagger? What's that going to help me do? Stab muggers?" I asked, a dagger, she might as well had given me a bouncy ball and told me to "try to whack them in the eye with it." _

"_No Ally, you are not supposed to stab muggers with it, besides, it wouldn't work. You'll… know when you're supposed to use this dagger." She said while giving my shoulders a quick squeeze. _

"_How am I supposed to know, will these people challenge me to a duel or something?" I said, who else is going to confront me on the subway?_

"_If you see what I'm talking about, you'll know that it's the right time to use the dagger. It'll be you instinct."_

_***  
_

I have never used the dagger or the cell phone she gave me two years ago. They've just sat in the middle pocket of my backpack collecting dust.

"So do you think?" Layla asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, think what?" I asked, feeling stupid for zoning out.

"You weren't paying attention one bit were you?" She asked, but before I could reply, something must have caught her eye. "What's that?" She pointed to a large black dog, with bright red eyes, staring at the two of us.

"I don't know." I said, maybe mom was right about the instinct thing, something inside of me was telling me to use the dagger against this man in a scary dog suit. "Layla, call mom at work." I handed the cell phone to her while I ran my hand carefully threw the backpack being careful of the sharp item that was inside.

"You're not supposed to call mom unless there's an emergency. This guy in a dog suit isn't attacking us." She said. Good, she's thinking the same about the dog as me.

"Yeah, but something is telling me that this qualifies." I said. She listened to me and began dialing mom's number at work.

"Hey Mom… We're not quite sure… there's this huge man in a dog suit with bright red eyes that's starting at us… yes, Ally has the dagger that you gave her out… I will." She said into the phone, than she turned to me. "Mom says to try to hold of this man until the next stop and then get off and take another subway. She's going to meet us at home." I nodded and I stood up.

I would've tried to listen to Layla talk to Mom, but the dog/man pounced and therefore I got distracted.

He was one foot in front of me and was getting closer by the seconds. I looked at the people to see their reaction, but something weird was going on. They looked at me as if I was the creepy person. They're expression looked as if I was holding a gun or something and that I was attacking a stray poodle.

I held out the dagger straight in front of me and said, "I'm not afraid of you." The dog/man didn't show a reaction, he just backed up on his hind legs as if he was going to pounce. I was about to die in a few seconds, but fate thought otherwise.

"Ally, time to get off!" Layla ran up to me carrying my backpack and hers and grabbed my hand without a blade and ran off the train the second the dog jumped and crashed into the far end of the car.

When were safely on the platform and the last train had began to move with the dog on it, I let out a huge sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"That was close." I said, taking my backpack from Layla.

"Yeah, but why did people not see it. They looked at us like we were crazy." She said grabbing onto my sweaty hand.

"I don't know why."

* * *

**Wow, that is the longest chapter I've ever written, 2, 700 words!!!!! Okay, so you know the drill, please review!!!! I really need feedback, this has been an idea for a story I've had for a while, and I want to know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver7**


	2. If You Get Caught By You're Mother

**First off, I want to thank everyone for the feedback! The most I've ever gotten for a first chapter! So, I decided to write faster than I planned to. So, enjoy! **

**Also, a bunch of people were asking how is Percy going to come in, or when is he coming in. Although you don't meet him for a couple of chapters, he will be in this chapter. You'll see! **

**

* * *

  
**

I swung open the brown door into our apartment. "We're home!" I exclaimed once we got through the door.

The next thing I saw was a bit of a blur. Before I knew it, Layla and I were pressed together by none other than my mother, holding us tight, "I'm so glad that you two are okay! I don't know what I would do without you guys!"

"Seriously Mom, we're fine. We were fine when we called you on the subway." I said, detaching myself from the group hug, leaving Layla and my mother hugging.

"I know, but I just wanted to come home to make sure you two are perfectly fine and to answer any questions you might have." She said simply. Questions, what questions? It was a creepy man in a creepy dog suit.

"I don't have any questions, after all, it was just some pervert in a dog suit that was trying to scare little kids. I have to ask though, why did I need a dagger." I asked, hmm… I guess that I did come up with a question.

My mom remained silent for a few seconds, and answered. "Because it's just as efficient as a gun and it would be against the law for you two to be holding a gun." She said, finally letting Layla out of her death grip.

"But that's just it Mom, it looked like people couldn't see what was going on…" I said. Well, there's a second question.

She thought about it for a second, I could see the wheels in her brain turning, like she was debating something in her head. "Ally, it's the subway, people won't be paying attention to you guys." I guess she has a point, but that wasn't what read across people's faces. I shot a glance a Layla, who just shrugged.

"When does Izzy get here usually?" My mom asked. Izzy is my best friend in the world. She and I go to different schools, but she lives on the floor below me. Since her mom is an actress on Broadway which makes Friday a really late night for her, Izzy comes to my house every Friday for dinner and to hang out until about 8 or 9 when she goes home.

"Any minute now." I replied, looking at the clock on the wall. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. I ran and opened the door. There stood a slight shorter than average, mahogany brown hair, and brown-eyed girl dressed in her school uniform, in other words, Izzy.

"Hey Ally!" She said, giving me a hug. "Hi Layla," She said to Layla, when she walked over to see us. "Oh Mrs. C! I didn't know you were going to be here, it's just that you're…" She began, even though my mom has tried to get her to call her by her name, Annabeth, she calls her Mrs. C.

"Never here early. I know, something came up that made me needed here, so here I am. I'll get out of you girls way." And with that, my mom walked up stairs to her home office. You see, since mom's an architect and designed this building, we're fortunate to get a two-floor apartment. Lucky huh?

"Let's go to you're room!" Izzy said, grabbing my hand and leading me to my room. It's sad. She knows my house as well I know it. Once we were safely inside, with the door locked, she pulled out the highlight of the day out of her bag.

"I brought it of course!" She said, holding up _People _magazine. You see, she and I both like reading junk magazines like that for our own entertainment, but my mom disapproves. She doesn't let Layla or I read them at all, let alone in the house. So Izzy always gets them and brings them over on Friday and we read them together.

"What would our Friday's be if we didn't share them with the stars?" I asked, jokingly.

"Very depressing." She said nodding her head, she was now on my bed and I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Indeed." I replied. We opened the magazine. We flipped through the pictures of the celebrities in their bathing suits, the pictures of them at last month's _Oscars_, and the "whose kid is the cutest today?" sections. That's when we came across a shocking article.

_Percy Jackson and wife Regina Rhodes have just announced that they are getting a divorce. Yes people, the rumors are true. The hot couple of nine years ago is splitting up. Rhodes says Jackson has been, "upset with my huge success on my new show, Welcome To My Life." She tells us. Jackson on the other hand denies that, "She's just to interested with herself to care about other people's desires. This lead to many fights, which eventually lead to us splitting up, but this is for the best." Jackson tells us on Tuesday, March 7__th__. They are said to be having a law suit for the custody of their son, Troy, which is said to begin next week…_

It then went to go on to describe more details about the split up, the lawsuit, and then went into a look back on the last 9 years with them. This article was accompanied with a full two-page picture of Percy Jackson and Regina Rhodes holding hands with a big crack in the middle.

"I feel so bad for them." I said, turning to Izzy who was still staring at the article and the picture.

"I feel bad to for Troy, the parents not so much. Percy can just run off with me now." She said, now looking up.

"That's just because you think he's hot. He's much older than you Iz, it would be illegal." I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"So? And you can honestly say that you don't think that he's cute in the slightest?" She asked. But before I could answer, my Mom walked in and looked at us in shock.

"What's going on in here?" She asked, looking down at the magazine with disapproving eyes.

"We were just… reading." I said while staring at the floor.

"Reading what?" She said, scanning the page. I glanced up at her face, he face was no longer angry, it was sad. Her face looked like it could burst into tears any second. What happened?

"A magazine, I know mom, I'm not supposed to. It's just that…" I began soon to be cut off by Izzy.

"My friend Jackie had it and she didn't want it any more so she gave it to me. Since we didn't know what else do to, we began reading it. Sorry Mrs. C, I forgot about your rules." Izzy explained.

"Well, it's okay, just don't bring one over again." Phew… it's not good when you get mom mad… "But if you don't mind, can I take that? I'll give it back to you Izzy when you leave."

"Sure Mrs. C, take it!" I wonder what my mom wants with it. Could she be reading it, what the hypocrite!

"Thanks Izzy, I'll give it back to you when you leave." Mom said, then she walked out the door.

"So… now what do you want to do?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

After about a minute, Izzy's face lit up, "I have an idea!"

"Do tell."

"Let's get Layla and play hide a go seek!"

"We haven't played that in what, 2 or 3 years?" What on earth made her think of that?

"So, it will be more fun! After all, you're place is the best for hide a seek!"

"Yours isn't that bad." Her apartment is only one floor, while ours is two.

"Yeah, _that_ bad. But yours is that good! Come on, we have to play." She said, giving me her best puppy dog look.

"Fine, but only if you stop giving me that face." I said.

"Yay!" She gave me a quick hug before running out of the room screaming, "Layla!"

* * *

**That's the chapter! The next one will be the game of hide and go seek! So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? In the middle? Well, tell me in a review!!!!! **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver7**


	3. If You Play Hide And Seek

**Hey! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! So here is the anticipated chapter of hide and go seek! People have guessed what is going to happen, and now is the time to find out! Thanks to AnnabethChase1395 for her idea. I originally told her that I wasn't going to use it, but I am going to use part of it, but not most. Sorry…**

**I think that's all, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

We instantly found Layla sitting on a chair in the living room reading a book.

"Layla! Want to play hide and seek with us like old times?" Izzy said, cutting straight to the point.

"Su- Why should I?" Layla asked, placing her book down on the table and looking up with us with a suspicious eye.

"Because Mom confiscated our activities. Okay? You owe me besides, I saved you're life today." I said simply. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but hey, I'm not in the best mood ever right now.

"Fine, you don't need to be so pushy." Layla said, getting up. "But I won't be the seeker, I'll only hide."

"I'll be seeker, I already told Ally I would." Izzy said, breaking up the argument to be.

"Okay, go into my room and count for two minutes." I told Izzy.

"If you can't find us in fifteen minutes, you can call us and tell us to come out from hiding." Layla reminded.

"It's not like I'd forget." Izzy said. "Okay, go hide!" She closed her eyes and leaned face forwards towards the wall and began to count.

"Go!" I hushed to Layla who scurried off without hesitating. Hm… where to hide? I could hide in the laundry room on the washing machine. No, I'm too big to hide there now. I could hide in the cabinet in the ceiling. No, Izzy would find me there in less than 30 seconds; I always used to hide there. Oh! I know!

I ran up the stairs and towards my parent's bedroom. I checked to make sure that neither of them was there, and then I crawled into the closet. I snuck myself in the corner so I couldn't be seen if you opened the closet. I sat on some shoeboxes, and closed the closet doors covering me in complete darkness.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" I muttered quietly to myself after sitting there for what felt like 6 hours in hide and seek time, in real life, it was probably 3 minutes.

_Creek! Stomp! Stomp! _Shoot, that's probably Izzy. I'm doomed.

The person walked over to the bed and sat down. I could hear papers rustle.

"Why? WHY!" I heard my mother say to herself. Her tone had a mixture of sadness and anger in it. "Why did you leave me? What we had, we could've been some Seaweed Brain. And now look where you've got yourself." Who was she talking to? More importantly, whom was she talking about? An old friend? Dad? It can't be dad; as far as I know they're on good terms.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it." _My mother said. The strange thing was that I recognized it. It's from a song! That's how I know! Now only if I knew what song. Damn, why do I have to be so bad at lyrics? Why am I only able to recognize songs by their melody, and since mom wasn't singing, I wouldn't be able to tell.

"_All of our memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending." _My mom said, now crying. Who is this person? Too bad I can't give myself away.

_Stomp! _Whose footsteps are these? "Sorry Mrs. C. I just need to check to see if Ally is in here because we're playing hide and seek." Izzy said.

"Oh I see. Well, I'm pretty sure she's not in here, I've been in here for the past five minutes." My mom replied.

"Yeah, but we need to make sure. We started playing about 10 or so minutes ago so we need to check this room off." I heard Layla say, well, at least I know that I didn't loose.

"Sure, but be quick girls." My mom said, leaving the room. I quietly slammed myself against the wall and tightened my legs against my chest as far as they would go. Both my arms and legs felt horribly sore, but I ignored them for now.

"I'll check the closet, you check the bathroom." I heard Izzy say, as footsteps became louder and less distant.

"Found ya!" Izzy said, as she opened the closet. I knew it was just a trick; Izzy always does this because if you think she's found you, you'll come out.

I remained silent; I wasn't falling for it this time.

"Hm…" Izzy said, as she moved shirts, dress, skirts, and pants around on the pole. Some banged into me, and I was tempted to wail when a button whacked me in the eye, but I restrained.

"Find her?" I could see Layla say at the corner of my eye. She was peeking her head out of the bathroom.

"No, I don't think that she's in here." Izzy said, throwing her hands in the air in surrender.

"Did you check the corner, there's a part that you can't see in less you peek your head inside." Layla called, walking out of the bathroom and over to the closet. They found me.

"Look, here." Layla said as she violently pushed the clothes over to the other end of the closet so now I was in plain sight.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough!" I said, stretching out my arms and legs.

"Sor-ry." Izzy said as we exited my parent's room.

"Hey, do you know why Mom's eyes were red?" Layla asked, when were out of the room.

"Yeah, she was crying. I don't know why though. I think she might have had a fight with dad or something." I replied honestly.

Almost on queue, my dad walked in the room. "Hey Izzy, it's nice to see you." My dad said.

"Hi Mr. G., it's nice to see you too." Izzy replied politely.

"Sorry Izzy, I need to talk to my girls for a second." My dad said, as Izzy backed away, Layla and I made eye contact. _Divorce?_ "Oh Izzy, this is nothing bad, you can stay here, you don't need to leave." _Phew…_

"Girls, guess what! For spring break, we're going to California!" My dad said.

"Cool!" Layla said. We barley ever went on vacation. It had something to do with mom being over protective.

"We're first going to go to San Francisco to see you're Mother's parents, then we're going to head up to Los Angeles to see my sister and you're cousins." My dad informed us.

"But how are we going to get their, mom never lets us take planes." I asked.

"We're taking a train. It will be so much fun!" My dad said, pretending to be enthusiastic. The truth was that none of us wanted to take a three-day train trip, but if mom wanted us too, we would. The whole family does back bends for her.

"We'll be leaving on one week from today." My dad said, loosening his tie.

"And?" I asked, symbolizing that I wanted to leave.

"That's all. You can go now." He said, finally taking of his tie. Although he didn't show it much, I knew he was excited to see his sister. And I guess I was excited to see my cousins too. But I knew who Izzy was excited for us to see by the grin on her face:

The movie stars.

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter. I hoped you liked it. Kudos to anyone who can guess the song that was in this chapter. Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver7 **


	4. If You Meet A Celebrity In You're Hotel

**Hi! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love getting reviews and so each and everyone makes me a very happy person. First off, I want to congratulate Demigod21, PercabethForeverAndAlways, meiscool2, AnnabethChase1395, xXthe shadow huntressxX, and Ellyva for getting the song correct! The song was: My Happy Ending by Avril Levine.**

**Speaking of songs, when I was writing the chapter 3 of the story, I had my itunes on shuffle. I realized just how many songs I have that fit this story. So, I decided to make a playlist of songs that I thought fit this story. So, every chapter I will put one of the songs from it that I think fit the chapter, and then at the end of the story on the last chapter I will make a list of all the songs on the playlist. **

**So, this chapter's song is: Candle (Sick And Tired) by White Tie Affair - not the best fit for the chapter, but most of the songs fit later in the story...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Please, just leave me alone." I snapped at Layla, who was currently bugging me to death.

"C'mon, just one more game of Black Jack!" Layla moaned. She loves Black Jack because she always wins. She is the master at having a poker face, while I can't hide something for my life.

"No. Besides, you are 10, you shouldn't know how to play it." I said, looking at the countryside. We are somewhere in the middle of America on a three day train ride to California. Sounds like fun? Wrong.

"Well, how come dad taught me it then?" She said, poking at my arm.

I pulled out one of my headphones. "Then why don't you play with dad, please, just leave me alone." I begged.

"Don't you think that I asked him already? He said, 'go play with you're sister.' He was too busy oh his blackberry." She said.

"What about Mom?" I asked.

"You really think mom would stop reading her book on architecture to play black jack with me? Do you even know her?" Layla asked. She was right; mom isn't the biggest fan of games unless it's scrabble or something.

"Fine. One game, you win? We can play something you want. I win, you leave me alone."

"Deal." She said, and began to shuffle the cards. She dealt the cards out, two for me, two for her.

Okay, I have a king and a four. That's 14. "Hit me." I said as she handed me a card. Good! A 4, I think I'm going to stay. 18 is way too close to risk it. "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" She asked, giving me a devilish glare.

"Uh, yeah." I said making sure there was some confidence in my voice.

"We'll see." She said, as she turned her cards over to show a twenty.

"Shoot!" I screamed. "Fine, you won." I showed her my cards.

"For fun, let's see what you would've gotten." She said with a grin, she flipped over the top card. "A three! You would've won! Too bad…" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. So what do you want me to do?" I asked, now officially ticked off.

"I don't know." She said. "Let's go talk to mom and dad."

"About what?" I asked. "And why do you need me to talk to them again?"

"I don't, but I don't know what else to do." She stood up and walked out of the seats.

"Fine." I grumbled, and followed her to the next car on the train where we found our parents reading.

"Hi girls, what's up? Having fun?" My dad asked.

"Um, sorta. We don't quite know what to do." Layla explained.

"Well, if you go in my bag, you can watch a movie on my laptop." My mom said, not looking up from her book.

"Sure! Thanks, Mom." Layla said, digging through her bag.

"No problem." My mom replied.

"Got it!" Layla said, lifting the computer straight upwards into the air.

"Okay, Lay, let's get out of the isle before we cause a commotion." I said, grabbing Layla by the arm and pulling her forwards.

"I'm coming!" Layla said following me.

We walked about a foot to the end of the car when something on the floor caught my eye. "Hey, what's this?" I said as I bent down to pick it up. It was a Yankees cap.

"Oh, that was in mom's bag." Layla explained.

"Of all people, I never expected mom to have a Yankees cap." I mean, dad's a huge Yankees fan, which means Mom's a fan too, but why mom would bring a Yankees cap to California, is beyond me.

"I don't know, maybe dad brought it and is having her carry it?" Layla suggested.

"Would mom really carry something for someone else besides her?" I asked. Mom's just a little bit… self-sufficient? Yeah, self-sufficient.

"No, but whatever. It's just a hat, why are we reading so much into a baseball cap?" Layla said, she sat down back in our seats and opened the laptop.

"I don't know." I said and stuck the hat on top of my head. Something about me felt different about me when I put the hat on. I took it off and suddenly I felt back to normal. Weird hat…

I don't know how, but the rest of the train trip didn't feel as bad or as long, but I kept the hat. I may not be the smartest chip on the block, but something about that hat was weird, and I was going to figure it out.

**

"Izzy, I'm almost positive that I'm not going to find someone famous here. Do you know how little the chances are?" I said as we walked through the doors of the hotel in Los Angles. I was talking to Izzy on the phone, who was insisting that if I saw a celebrity, that I would get their autograph and have a picture taken with them for her.

"I know, I know. I'm just saying…" Izzy said from the other end.

"Okay, fine. I should go, we're at the hotel." I said.

"Have fun! I'll talk to you later. Bye!" She said cheerfully.

"I will! Bye!" I hung up the phone. For one reason or another, mom let me call Izzy. I think it's because she felt bad about having me be stuck on a train for three days. Either way, for once mom aloud me to make a phone call, and I wasn't going to let it go to waste. I mean, whom else am I going to call besides Izzy?

"You girls sit here while we go ahead and check in." Dad said to Layla and I. We walked over to the couches and sat down.

"I can't wait to sleep in a bed and not on a train cot." Layla said and we sat ourselves down on the couches.

"Me too." I agreed and rested my head against the back of the couch. We sat in silence for about three minutes before Layla began to talk again.

"I could swear I've seen him before." Layla said, pointing to a man with jet-black hair. He had his back to us, but I defiantly have seen him before.

"Don't point! But I must say, he does look oddly familiar." I replied. That's when the impossible happened. The man turned around, and I knew exactly where I've seen him before.

"Oh my gods. I know who that is." I whispered loudly to Layla.

"Who?" She asked, practically tugging on my arm.

"That's Percy Jackson! The American Hero!" I said. I can't believe it! Izzy was right! I did see someone famous! "We have to go talk to him!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Layla asked, trying her best to hold me back.

"No, but we have to do it for Izzy." I insisted and stood straight up. I began to walk over to where he was and Layla followed close behind.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but my friend is a huge fan of yours and I was wondering if I could get you're autograph and my picture taken with you-" Layla tugged on my arm. "-With my sister in the picture it would be greatly appreciated."

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled a little bit at us. "Uh, sure. Why not? I'm not in a hurry."

"Thanks so much. I'm really sorry for taking you're time." I said as my parents turned around from the check in desk.

"Lay, go tell mom and dad we need them to take a picture. Okay?" I told Layla, she nodded and ran off. I heard mom and dad talking.

"Take a picture? Of who, you're sister?" I heard dad ask.

"No, of us with Percy Jackson!" She said happily.

"What?" My mom said as shock spread across her face. They walked up to where Percy and I were standing. I can't exactly explain what happened, but something in my mom and Percy's eyes changed when their eyes met. Then Percy said something, something that was so strange, and something that was completely life changing. He said:

"My gods, Annabeth Chase."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for cliffhanger. But if I get more than 10 or so reviews I will make sure to update this weekend. If not, I can't promise anything. Reviews motivate me and I have other stories to update as well so if I get more reviews, I'll be more motivated to update. So, please review! =)**

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!**

**-greekmythologyluver7**


	5. If You Wear Your Mother's Hat

**Oh My Gods!!!!! My bribe for reviews worked because I got 21 reviews (faints with happiness)!!!!! Thank you guys so much, every single person who reviewed rocks!!!!! Which is why I am going to thank everyone again (I review reply, but if you're anonymous this is where you get thanked)! So, thanks so much too: **_-CullenGirl76-, Poseid0n, Yali , pineconeface711, Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale, meiscool2, XxXTridentsForRentXx, SpartanSith, namelesstears, Percyrules, VNTnata, __Pam, yoohoopups, stardot, fan of fan fiction77777, Nicco1395, A.I.T. - 'Author in Training', BURRITO-FIGHT, AnnabethChase1395, and Willow Plixstar_. **Please keep up the reviewing!**

**This chapter's song is: I Melt With You by Modern English or Bowling For Soup makes a version of this song as well. =) **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and continue the story because I know I left you all on a cliffhanger!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Percy! I can't believe that you're here!" My mom said with forced enthusiasm.

"What?" I asked as my mom stood back and took the picture. Did they know each other? Where, school?

"Annabeth and I know each other from camp." Percy Jackson said.

"How come I've never met or heard about you before?" My dad asked, looking positively shocked. But he was right, normally, when one sees someone famous, most people talk about it non-stop. My mom knew someone personally who was famous, and she neglected to mention it?

"Oh… well, we just haven't been in touch for years. I'm sure that I've mentioned him before." My mom said with a nervous chuckle. What is wrong with her? She is usually so confident.

"I don't think so…" I remarked, looking down at the floor.

"Well… I'm assuming this is you're family Annabeth?" Percy Jackson asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to introduce you. This is my husband, Jason." She gestured towards my dad. "My youngest daughter Layla." She put her hand on Layla's shoulder as she said this. "And lastly this is my…. Uh, older daughter… Ally." She seemed to choke when telling him my name. Why?

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook each of our hands. "I can't believe it Annabeth. I haven't seen you in what" My mom cut him off.

"15 years." She said quietly, barley audible. 15 years! I'm almost 15! What happened between them?

"How long are staying in Los Angeles?" Percy Jackson asked.

"A week." My father answered as he ran his hand through his sandy brown hair. He's always done this when he gets stressed, but why is he stressed? Oh right, he met mom 15 years ago too. She got pregnant, they had me, got married at 18, and then here we are today. But my new question is: where does Percy Jackson fit into all of this?

"That's great! I would love to have you over for dinner, that is, if you don't mind the house being split into two." He laughed as he said this. House in two…. Oh, the divorce.

"Really, you don't have too, we're seeing some family-" My mom started, but was cut off by Percy Jackson.

"No, I insist. We have to catch up from the past 15 years. Here, I have my address." Percy Jackson handed them a card. "Is tomorrow night dinner okay?"

"Yes, I think that it should be fine." My dad answered before my mother could reject the offer.

"Is 5 o'clock good?" Percy Jackson asked.

"Yeah." My mother replied.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Percy Jackson said as he walked past us and down a stair case to where I assume would be the restaurant.

"I'm tired." Layla said after about what felt like hours of silence.

"Me too. Let's go to our rooms and get some rest. Okay?" My mom said as she grabbed Layla's hand and led us off to our rooms.

**

"Maybe Aunt Annabeth liked this guy- I mean maybe she liked Percy Jackson." My cousin Paige said. Paige is the only cousin I have that I'm really close with. I think it's because she's only a couple months older than me.

"I suppose, well, I guess I'll find out more tonight, right?" I said. Paige is my dad's older sister's first child. They have two other children. One is 12 and the other is 9. I tell Paige everything, we're not only cousins, we're great friends.

"Yep. C'mon, let's go out and get ice cream!" Paige said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of her room. "I'm going to get mint chocolate chip, what about you?" We walked down the stairs.

"Where are you guys going?" Milo, Paige's little brother and my cousin asked.

"Somewhere." Paige said as she dragged me past him.

"Can I come?" He asked, following us.

"No. Bye Milo, see you later!" Paige said as she slammed the door behind us. "Sorry about him, now day's he seems to think that since he's in 7th grade that he controls the family."

"No problem, I can't wait for the day Layla becomes like that." I said, dripping with sarcasm.

"We're almost there." She said as she brushed back her long milky brown hair. We walked for about five or so more minutes until we arrived in town. There were a couple of clothing shops, some restaurants, and some other little stores.

"Here we are!" She said as she pulled me over to a little store that had a huge sign saying: **Ice Cream! **"I swear this place has the _best_ ice cream."

"Sounds good!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic, I wasn't really all that hungry, but with Paige it's better to go along with her ideas than to fight them.

"Oh, that's not good…" She said looking in the ice cream store.

"What?" But I immediately knew what she was talking about. The tiny place was packed to the gills. "You go inside and get me one, okay?"

"Fine, but what flavor do you want?" she asked.

"Fudge brownie?"

"Sounds good. I'll be back in a few." She walked inside and left me out in the hot spring air. The temperature felt almost perfect, but the sun was right in my eyes. I tried everything from trying to find shade to turning around in circles trying to get the sun out of my eyes.

I let out a huge sigh and leaned against a mailbox. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. _The hat! Mom's hat! I still have it in my bag! _I began to dig through my hand until I found the navy blue Yankees cap. I placed it on my head and then I felt the weird sensation again. _What on earth is up with this hat?_

I looked inside the store; Paige was still a far ways back on the line. All of a sudden, ice cream was sounding kind of good.

_BOOM! _I found myself on the floor with a boy about my age on top of me, and the hat next to me. "Sorry… I just didn't see you." He said, flashing a charming smile.

"It's okay, but how didn't you see me, I was standing right there." I pointed to where I was previously standing as I got up.

"I don't know. It was as if you were invisible or something." He said as he shook his golden blonde hair.

"Well, I was just wearing this hat and standing right here." I lifted the hat to the air. He suddenly looked at me strangely, and then his eyes lit up.

"You were wearing, this hat." He said, grabbing the hat and shaking it.

"Yeah. It's my Mom's; it's just a Yankees hat though. Nothing special… at least I don't think it is." I said.

"I don't think that we ever fully introduced ourselves. My name is Sam, Sam Lawson." He extended his hand out to shake mine.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you did land right on me." He laughed as I said this. "Mine is Ally, Ally Chase Greensburg." For some reason, his eyes grew wide.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ally." He said. "By any chance do you live near here?" Weird question…

"No, I live back east. But my cousin does are you looking for somewhere in particular?" I asked.

"Yes, where is you're cousin?" He asked, slowly getting closer to me.

"She's inside getting ice cream. She should be out in a minute."

"Great!" He put his arm around my shoulder. Normally, I would inch away, but something about him felt warm and welcoming.

"So I can tell that you're not from here. Where are you from?"

"My Mom lives in Florida, but I spend my time at a c- I mean a boarding school in Long Island." He said flashing a smile.

"So then what brings you to this end of America?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A quest." Suddenly, his face changed, almost as though he regretted what he had said.

"For what, treasure?" I asked, a quest? It sounds like we're back in the old days.

"No, for people. We're looking for other people who… are talented." He said.

"Who are 'we'? And what type of talents? Juggling?" I asked, laughing.

"My two friends, we got separated and we're planning on meeting somewhere, which is why I need to talk to your cousin, because I have no clue where I'm going. And, talented in a unique way." He said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"I don't think I want to understand."

"You will someday soon. I just know it."

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes. That's when Paige came outside.

"Sorry it took so long, there was someone who ordered like 10 ice creams!" She was practically yelling. "Oh, but I see you kept yourself busy…" She said, looking back and forth between Sam and me like she was trying to figure out what happened by just looking.

"It's not what you think. Sam just need directions to somewhere and I told him that you could help." I stated simply.

"Yeah, seriously." Sam added.

"Whatever you two say." She said and then gave me a glare that said _you better tell me what happened later_. "Okay… Sam is it? Where do you need to go?"

Sam gave her the address; it turned out it was only a couple of blocks away from where we were so we walked him there. It was finally time to say goodbye to my new… friend? The truth is, I don't really want to say goodbye, something about him made me feel special… and warm, which to tell you the truth wasn't a feeling that I got all that often. You'd think that I'd feel that with my family, but I never managed too.

Mom always seemed too distracted to be with me, with her, it sometimes feels like she pushes me away to hide something. Dad… it's not something dad does, it's just somehow I feel like he isn't my dad. More like he's my uncle, or maybe because he never used to tuck me in bed, or maybe because since he's a lawyer I've always been slightly intimidated by him.

Even though Layla can sometimes be annoying, it sometimes feels like she's the only one I can connect with… that is before Sam I guess.

"Bye Sam! I don't think that I'll ever see you again since you don't have a phone or a computer…" I said. He said that his school didn't allow phones and the only computers they were aloud to use were school ones, which meant no IM's.

"Don't say that Ally, I know that we're going to meet each other again." Sam said. What is up with him? How on earth am I going to see him again? He's going to be remembered as the sweet guy that I met on the streets of Los Angeles.

"I doubt it, but hey, I guess that it's possible… right?" I said, looking at Paige for support.

"It's not only possible, it will happen. Just wait and see." He said as he walked off.

"Weird guy." Paige said once he was out of hearing range.

"Defiantly, but sweet too."

* * *

**Okay, so that was a longer chapter. I hoped you liked it. I won't be able to update as frequently because my break from school is sadly over which means you should expect updates on weekends. Now, please review!!!! You know how much I like them, so pretty please with a cherry on top review!!!!! **

**Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)!**

**-greekmythologyluver7 =) **


	6. If You Watch Movies In The Basement

**Hi readers of FF! I just want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **_Omeagus, Willow Plixstar, D, meiscool2, AnnabethChase1395, Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale, XxXTridentsForRentXxX, ., SpartanSith, fan of fan fiction77777, xXthe shadow huntressxX , paintsellers, pineconeface711, p4d, BURRITO-FIGHT, -CullenGirl76- . _**You guys totally rock! **

**Also, I do mention Harry Potter briefly in this chapter so I wanted to just say that I don't own that either. **

**I realized that not all the songs will have a chapter because the playlist keeps getting bigger and I plan on making this story long, but not huge so on the last chapter when I list all the songs on the playlist, not all of them will have had a chapter. **

**Anyways, this chapter's song is: It's Only Life by Kate Voegele. **

**There are some chapters (like this one) where I can't really find a song that fits, and then there are some chapters that there are too many songs to choose from. Oh well. **

**I'll shut up now because I know you want to read the story and not hear me babble on and on about stuff. **

**

* * *

  
**

"At the next red light, we make a right turn." My dad said, looking down at the map while my mom drove.

"Okay Jason, I know, you told me two minutes ago. I have a good memory you know." My mom snapped. She was clearly tense and nervous. Mom always liked taking control and not being to things twice so her snapping at dad wasn't unusual, it was how she was sitting. Her shoulders where tight and every inch of her body looked stressed.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, just tell me if you want directions." My dad said. He is such a trooper when it comes to mom. Mom might just be the moodiest person ever, and all dad does is just apologize. He never yells or raises his voice to her, no matter how much she gets upset. He is really the perfect husband.

We drove in silence for a while. I looked at the trees go by. The houses seemed to get bigger and bigger every house we passed. We finally pulled up to big black iron gates. They opened after about a minute, and we drove along a very long driveway until we pulled up to a house. And this house wasn't just any house. It was the largest house I've ever seen. Okay, scratch that, the White House is bigger, it's the second largest house I've ever seen.

My school friends always told me I had the largest house (well, apartment at least), but you could easily fit 20 of my apartments into Percy Jackson and Regina Rhodes' house.

Mom parked the car and we all stepped out. She shot Layla and I one last inspecting look before we rung the doorbell. I could hear it ring through the whole interior of the house.

"Don't worry Lillian, I've got it." I heard someone, most likely Percy, say. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Percy Jackson fully dressed in Bermuda shorts and a polo shirt.

"10 minutes early, I wouldn't expect any less of Annabeth Chase." He said as opened the door wider so we could all get inside.

"Yeah, well, I guess some things never change." She said, looking down at the floor. He was right, mom was never lat, and she never was on time either, only early.

"Well, thanks for coming over! Sorry the house is such a mess, just with the divorce… well, things have been split." He said pointing to the blue tape that was exactly in the middle of the house.

"Thanks for having us. We never expected our trip to be this exciting, or that we'd see an old friend on Annabeth's." My dad said stepping in the foyer.

"Sorry Dad! I know you said that you wanted me ready twenty minutes early but ten minutes is okay" A young boy that looked about Layla's age started as he skidded into the room. This had to be Troy, his son. He looked almost just like his father, bright green eyes, and jet-black hair. I always noticed the similarities between them in the photos, but I never realized how much Troy looked like a mini version of his father.

"It's okay Troy, just listen to me more often." Percy Jackson said patting his son's shoulder.

"That's not what mom says. Mom always says don't listen to you're father. Which person am I supposed to listen too?" Troy asked with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Me, because you look more like me and I'm the father. But we'll discuss this later, we have guests." Percy Jackson said out of the corner of his mouth. "Troy, I would like you to meet my old camp friend Annabeth Chase and her family. This is her husband Jason," Percy Jackson gestured towards my dad. "And these are her daughters Ally and Layla. Maybe you could show them your room, the game room, or maybe the movie theater."

"Movie Theater?" Layla squeaked. She was sharing the same thought as me. _A movie theater in someone's house! Oh my gosh! _

"Yeah, we have a bowling ally too, but that's on mom's side and none of Daddy's guest can go on her side." Troy piped up. "Want to go watch a movie?"

"I'm sure they would love to." My mom said, shooting me a glance.

"Okay Troy, I'll come get you when dinner is ready. Have fun!" Percy Jackson said as he pushed Troy off in a certain direction and Layla and I followed obediently.

I looked around the house while listening to Troy and Layla start up a conversation.

"So, how old are you?" Troy asked Layla.

"I turned ten last September, how old are you?" She asked, I could tell she was about to begin to interrogate him. She gets that from dad. He's a lawyer, so he always asks people tons of questions about themselves until it freaks you out a bit, and Layla does that too. Eventually I'm going to have to stop her, but for now, I'll just listen.

"I turned nine in October." He said, I could tell his confidence sink. He was younger than the two of us, and he was the boy and he lived here so I could tell he felt like he should be at least older than Layla. Ah, men (well, in this case boys).

"So that means that you're in 3rd grade?" Layla said, doing her quick thinking.

"Yeah, and what grade are you in?" He asked, now leading us down a flight of stairs.

"4th." She said proudly. ""Have you had any tests yet?"

"Yeah, we've had some spelling tests, as well as some grammar ones. Oh, and we get quizzed on our times tables." He added with confidence. I remember learning my times tables, wow, I wish I back in third grade and not learning how to graph linear equations.

"Well, in fourth grade you a lot of tests in every subject, so be ready." She said, as he nodded.

"In ninth grade you get tons of homework, tests, projects, and quizzes daily. And you guys think that you're life is hard." I muttered to myself a little to loudly because they heard me and shot me a glance each.

"Anyways, what grades do you get on tests?" Layla asked, folding her hands over her chest.

"I got one B the other day! Dad was so proud! But otherwise I usually get C's and D's. Dad says it's because I'm dyslexic, that means" He began only to be cut of by Layla.

"I know what dyslexic means, I'm dyslexic and I still get A's." Layla said, sticking her head in the air as to show her triumph.

"Layla! Don't be mean!" I said, I had to stop the conversation before she tore him to shreds; she tended to do that sometimes. "So Troy. I'm sorry about your parents getting divorced." We were now in the basement and were walking through a room with a billiard table in it.

"It's okay. It's actually funny to watch Mom and Dad try not to look at each other. Well, Dad doesn't so much, but Mom does. She always stares at him when she thinks that he isn't looking when he is. It's also cool how I'm the only able to use everything in the house." He said with a devilish smile.

"The tape?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad can't cross over into each side. The people who clean the house can go on each side but they can't use my parents' stuff. Only do I get to do whatever I want on each side. It's so sweet!" He said as he led us through a room that I guessed was the movie theater. It had a large screen, chairs that looked like the ones in the movie theaters, a wall filled with DVD boxes, and a popcorn machine to complete it.

"Wow." Layla said as she spun herself around the room to make sure to look at everything.

"You guys have like every movie!" I said as I scanned the wall. Every single one of my favorite movies was on this wall.

"Yeah, we get all these free movies from the academy because mom's a member." He said as he sat down in one of the seats. "You guys choose a movie, I've seen most of them."

"You choose Lay, I don't particularly care." I said as I walked around the room until I came across an empty class box. "What was in here?" I asked Troy.

"Oh, mom's Oscar was in there but when they split the house she took it back when Dad got the movie theater." He replied like it was no big deal that his mother had gotten an Oscar. When we were little, Izzy and I used to watch the Oscars and pretend that we got them too. I even remember when Regina Rhodes got her Oscar.

" Ooh, can we watch _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_?" Layla asked as she pulled the movie off the shelf.

"Sure, if you want." He replied as he got up and took the movie from Layla and loaded it into the DVD player.

We all sat in the front row and began to watch the movie. I've seen this movie dozens of times, so I could practically recite the lines to some of the scenes.

"It's not leviosa, it's lev-io-saaaa." Ron said to Harry, when I realized I had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Mmmwehovetonsjutlokround." He replied with a ton of popcorn in his mouth. Instead of asking again and getting another un-audible response, I decided to go look for one on my own. Plus, I could've sworn that I saw a bathroom upstairs when we were coming down here.

I managed to find my way out of the basement quickly enough, and found the bathroom faster than I thought I would. I could hear the adults talking about the economy when I walked by.

I heard my dad's phone ring while I washing my hands. "Excuse me, I have to take this." I heard him say to Percy Jackson and my mom, as footsteps got louder to the bathroom. Once he walked by, I walked out.

I was halfway to the basement when I could hear my mom and Percy Jackson's conversation.

"Annabeth…" Percy Jackson began. "It's been so long. Too long."

"Percy, don't start this." My mom said, I could tell she was trying to say it sweetly, but couldn't help but have it be a bit harsh sounding.

"It's fate that we're back together. The fates wanted us to find each other again." He said. Fates? What on earth is he talking about?

"They just wanted us to be friends again Percy. Our lives have changed. You live here, and I in New York. And I'm married, Percy. Marriage, you know, the bond between to people."

"I know what marriage is Annabeth, I just got out of one." He said sighing. I peeked my head into the room that they were in. His head was resting in his hands, and my mom was playing with her hands as she always did when she was nervous. "Annabeth, what happened to us?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I just had to. I know you hate when I do them, but what fun would it be if I didn't do them? Anyways, if I get a lot of reviews (like more than last time), I promise to post another chapter tomorrow. Because the more reviews I get, the more inspired to write I am.**

**Anyways, I'm very curious what you thought of this chapter. This chapter actually gave me a lot of trouble. I re wrote (like, completely changed it) it three times before I was satisfied with it. **

**Hm… I think that's all I have to say now. Review please! And thanks so much for reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver**


	7. If You Spy On Awkward Conversations

**Hello! So, as promised, I am writing the next chapter! I just want to thank my lovely reviewers: **_XxXedward'sgirlXxX_**, **_Poseidon'sKid101, meiscool2, percabethfan52, wisegirl1997, __Izzalay, pineconeface711, Willow Plixstar, Kennagirl, VNTnata, theparthenonrocks27, BURRITO-FIGHT, SpartanSith, paintsellers, Hello, XxXTridentsForRentXxX, Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale. _**Not only are you guys awesome but you also keep the life in this story going! **

**Okay so my fellow Percy Jackson fans will find this amusing. My friend and I were making up new random nicknames for each other based off of our old weird (and completely random) ones. So two years ago someone used to call my friend, "Squidy" after Squidward from Spongebob (I don't know why she got that, I didn't create it for her) so I started calling her Ink Brain, stealing the idea of Seaweed Brain. And she didn't realize the connection even though she has read Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's actually better she doesn't realize where I got it from because she always asks me, "Why do you always bring up Greek Mythology?" and I'm just like, "Um...".  
**

**Anyways, I'm sure you don't actually care about that one bit and you want me to just get on with the story because I left you on a cliffhanger and here I am talking about nicknames. So, now you get your wish because that story is over. And now we move onto the story you actually WANT to read. **

**Hold up, the song! Okay, this chapter's song is: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

  
**

"What happened to us? You're actually asking that Percy?" My mom said, throwing her hands back down on the couch. What on earth is going on? Did they use to date or something?

"Yes! You left me! We could've been together, but you ran off with _him._" He said, taking his head out of his hands and running his hand through his hair.

"I left you? Percy, you never ever understand." My mother shook her head in disbelief. "Who is the famous one here?"

"I came back for you. I searched everywhere, only to find out through Juniper that you ran off with some guy, so I stopped looking and left you alone. You clearly didn't want the same things I wanted, so I let you be." Percy Jackson said, getting up and began pacing back and forth.

"You're lying!" My mom said as she stood up. "I looked everywhere for you! Everyone said that you were gone, and that it didn't look like you were coming back."

"And you believed them?" He said, walking over to her so now they were standing inches apart. What is going on? Ugh, why can't I be a fast thinker like Layla? Why does it take me forever to process everything? So basically they are arguing who left whom sometime, I'm guessing 15 years ago. The _him_ must be dad, so the only missing information is what were the two of them? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, or just best friends?

"Well…" But mom didn't get to finish what she was going to say, because dad walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that, it's just that the other side of the McAllen argument just agreed to settle. What did I miss?" He asked, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

"Nothing, we were just catching up." My mom said I inched my way back down the stairs to the basement. Yeah sure, that argument was nothing. It was defiantly something, and I'm going to find out what is going on between the two of them. That is my goal for Spring Break. Find out my mom's history.

"Wow, you were gone a long time." Layla said when I finally returned to the movie theater.

"Yeah sorry, I was able to find my way to the bathroom quickly, but I can't say that much for the way back." I said, sitting down again.

I slumped down in my chair and let out a sigh that I didn't know that I was holding. I could feel my neck tightening. The butterflies in my stomach began to waken and began to fly around my stomach. I knew I was close, close to finding out what was going on. So close, sitting here watching Harry Potter for the twentieth time wasn't going help me find the last piece to this puzzle.

I couldn't stay down here any longer. I had to go listen in again, but how. I couldn't just get up and walk away with them thinking something was wrong. And I already used the bathroom excuse. "I need a drink, I'll go upstairs to the kitchen to get it." I began to stand up.

"Why? We have drinks down here, just grab a soda." Troy said, pointing over to the popcorn stand. Shoot! I should've thought of that.

"Uh yeah, sure." I said, getting up. I walked over to the soda cart and began to fill up a cup of sprite. Suddenly, someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed as I swirled around to find none other than Percy Jackson placing his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you guys know that dinner is ready!" He said. "TV off."

"Please, just 10 more minutes." Troy pleaded to his father.

"No, dinner will get cold." Percy Jackson said, taking the remote from his son's hands.

"But you usually let me finish the movie I was watching." Troy said, trying to snatch the remote back from his father's grasp.

"That's when we don't have guests over. Plus, you're mother wouldn't like it."

"Since when do you care about what mom thinks?" Troy asked, as he followed his father out of the room.

"As long as you are in this house, you will follow both mine and you're mother's rules. Especially when we have guests over." Percy Jackson replied. The Jackson's lead Layla and I upstairs to a dinning hall. There were salads set at the table and my parents were sitting next to each other. I shot a glance at Percy Jackson; he was staring straight at my mother, with a longing look to his face.

"Hey girls, did you have fun down there?" My dad asked, when he noticed we came up.

"Yeah, their basement is so cool!" Layla said, finding a seat across from my dad's.

"Did you guys watch a movie?" My mom asked. She was smiling and staring at me as she asked.

"Yeah, they were watching _Harry Potter_." Percy said, sitting at the head of the table, in between my mom and I. "Please begin!" He gestured towards the salads.

I picked at the few pieces of iceberg lettuce in the salad. Normally, I wouldn't think about touching the salad, but since I didn't want to be rude I ate the few pieces I would eat.

"So Annabeth, you did pursuit your dreams and become an architect. I always knew you would." Percy said, plopping a tomato into his mouth.

"I didn't know that you always wanted to be an architect, Annie. But yeah, she has a whole bunch of projects and she's already in line to become the CEO of the firm she's working at. She's also won some awards already." My dad said. He, liked mom liked to brag. Unlike mom, it was usually about other people.

"It sounds like you're one step away from building for the gods." Percy said, staring at Annabeth in the eye, his smile was slight, only the tips of his lips were curled upward.

"I wouldn't say _that_." My mom said trying to act modest, but I knew she was going ballistic inside. She loves compliments. "So Percy, you design cars right? You used to talk about cars an awful lot."

"Yeah, I was always interested by cars so it just seemed like a fun thing to do!" Percy replied, sticking a cucumber on his fork.

"Well, that's great! I always knew you'd do something great, Seaweed Brain." My mom said. _Seaweed Brain?_ What type of nickname is that?

Everyone looked at my mom curiously. "That was my nickname for him, because he spent so much time in the water I thought it was watering down his intelligence." My mom said, trying to cover up her mistake. I wonder if it was a pet name for each other, like instead of "Sweetie" or "Baby" you get "Seaweed Brain". Weird…

"So, do you already have a lawyer for you're divorce?" My dad said after about two minutes of silence.

"Uh, kinda. I know my future ex has one but I haven't gotten around to looking for one." He replied as one of the maids in his house took away his plate of food.

"Well, I do this type of stuff all of the time. I could be your lawyer if you want." My dad said, I knew that if he did in fact get Percy to agree, his firm would be better known.

"Sure, I mean, then I guess I don't have to look. You are good, right?" Percy asked.

"I think, well, at least I hope. Well, I haven't lost a case yet. Well, I haven't had to settle a case that leaves my client in a bad position." My dad said, cutting into his steak.

"That sounds good. I know that Regina's lawyer is very tough." He said. "Like her." He muttered the last part but sitting next to him made it easy to hear.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind us. I turned around in my chair and found a red-brown-haired woman who looked about my parent's age staring in the doorway with her arms crossed. I knew who this was from pictures. It was none other than Regina Rhodes, Percy's ex wife.

"Percy, may I borrow you for a minute?"

* * *

**Okay, this is where I leave you guys off. I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffhanger, but if it is, sorry to leave you on one again. I have Thursday and Friday off from school so I'll try to produce another chapter on one of those two days, but I do have a lot of history projects to do during that long weekend, so I don't know how much writing I'll get in. But I'll try to get in at least two new chapters next weekend. **

**Anyways, you know the drill. Please review! Don't you know how much they my day? Anyways, anyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie (or whatever your favorite dessert is)! **

**Okay, I'll be quiet so you can review! Thanks for reading!**

**-greekmythologyluver **


	8. If You Can Control Water

**Hi! I know that people have been waiting anxiously for this chapter, so I'll make my note quick. I just want to give the biggest thanks to everyone who reviewed because after last chapter I now have over 100 reviews for 7 chapters! Wow! Thanks so much guys, that's a new record by far for me! So, huge thanks to: **_the Olympians111, GoTTaBeSoMeBoDy, -CullenGirl76-, meiscool2, Omeagus, fan of fan fiction77777, theparthenonrocks27, PercyBeth, xXthe shadow huntressxX, seaweedbrain1, ME, Caramel Kryptonite, artemisrocks, Silentsole, FunnyLaugh, Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale, pineconeface711, paintsellers, BURRITO-FIGHT, Willow Plixstar, XxXTridentsForRentXxX, Bookworm5509 and .. _**What would I do without you reviewers?**

**Okay this chapter's song is: Where Were You? By Every Avenue. Not only is this a fabulous song (I highly recommend it) but also it is pretty much the "theme" song of the story. I meant to put it for the last chapter (it would have fit there much better) but I forgot, so you guys get it for this chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

Percy looked at his ex wife for a few seconds before he responded. "Fine." He placed his napkin on his chair and got up and followed her into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"How come you didn't tell me that you were having guests over? I would have joined you and not have worn my junk clothes." I could hear her say, it was hard to hear, but if you listened carefully enough, you could figure it out. Her clothes didn't look like junk to me though. Since when did designer clothes become junk?

"I thought you didn't want me to speak to you again without your lawyer around." Percy said, sounding tired and worn out. He clearly didn't want to be dealing with her anymore, and I could see why.

"Percy, you can't be serious. Until the day we sign the paper and you move out of this house, we are going to have to talk to each other. And if you have guests and I'll be around, I want to know." She insisted, her voice sounded similar to hers in the movies. She always plays these dramatic roles, so when she's talking like this, it almost sounds like she's playing a part.

"Last time I had Rachel over and I told you in advance, you screamed at me. You asked me 'Why would I care? It's not my life this is about it's not my girlfriend, why do I care?' So why again would I ask you this time? And besides, I never agreed to move out." Percy said. Ah, just like the movies, fights, not knowing who's moving out, just that someone is.

"This is a family. This isn't your girlfriend. And while we share this house and you invite guests over, I want to know. I tell you when I have guests over." She replied. I heard footsteps beginning to move.

"But" Percy started, but he was cut off.

"Which is why I will be joining you for dinner." I heard a clatter of plates and silverware.

"Fine, you could have just said that. And, Rachel isn't my girlfriend. She's just my friend, she's been my friend since I was 14, and you know that." Percy replied, out of the corner of my eye I had been watching my mom throughout the whole conversation, but she looked normal, that is except whenever the name "Rachel" was mentioned. She would always twitch a little, and this time she practically choked on what she was eating.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Mom, are you okay?" Layla asked, as my mother began to cough like when you drink water too fast.

"Yes Layla, I'm fine. I just swallowed funny." She replied, taking a sip of water.

"Is everyone alright, I thought I heard someone coughing?" Percy returned with his ex wife following behind with a place setting.

"Yes, Mom just ate a carrot too fast." I said to Percy.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be joining you guys for dinner. Sorry, I would've been here earlier, I just wasn't informed that Percy would be having guests over." Regina said politely, shooting glances at Percy every few seconds. "So, whom exactly am I having dinner with?"

Percy rolled his eyes, but I think that I was the only one who noticed, because I looked around the table to see if anyone else was trying to suppress a laugh. "Regina, this is my old friend Annabeth." He gestured over towards Annabeth, "Her husband and two children Ally and Layla."

"It's nice to meet you. Where do you two know each other from?" Regina said, looking at Annabeth.

"We used to go to camp together." My mom replied she had finished what she was eating, and was just about to take a sip of water. I looked down at my own plate, wow, I really haven't eaten much, and I guess I'm just not that hungry.

"Oh, did you go to the same as Percy and his cousin Nico? He comes over every so often." Regina said. "He's so pale and has such a dark aura to him." She muttered the last part.

"Uh, yeah. I haven't seen Nico in a while though." My mom replied, she looked up at the ceiling as if she was trying to remember when she saw him last.

"To come to think of it, I've never met your uncle Percy. He didn't come to our wedding." She mused. "Percy, how come you never invite your dad over? The only time I met him was at our wedding!"

"I've told you before Regina, he's a very busy man." Percy said.

"Yeah, I guess. After all, he does own Atlantis." Regina said. Layla and my eyes met, we've always wanted to go to Atlantis, but we were never aloud too. Mom isn't the biggest fan of theme parks. But what mom did was strange, she laughed. _Laughed. _Laughed?

"Did I miss something?" Regina said, looking just as confused as the rest of us.

"No, sorry, I just thought of the time that I met Percy's dad." My mom said.

"Oh, I've only met him once at our wedding. He didn't stay all that long…" She began to tell a long story about their wedding.

I brought my glass of water to my mouth, and tasted nothing but ice. I looked at everyone quickly. Good, no one is looking at me.

_Melt._ I said in my head to my water glass. Okay, I know you might think that I'm crazy, and when I first discovered I could do this, I too thought that I was crazy. I can tell water to do stuff. Like get hot or cold, or melt or boil, or move in certain directions. I've never tested my limits, but I'm sure that I can breathe underwater. I've stayed underwater for long times, but I've never tested how long I can last.

I've never told my parents about it though. Well, more like I tried, but it didn't turn out too well. After that, I never tried again. Now days, they wouldn't believe me anymore than they did. Which wasn't at all. Mom is way too down to earth to believe me and Dad would just think that I was pulling a really cool magic trick and would tell me to teach it to him sometime. Neither of them would understand.

It's weird; it actually comes in handy sometimes. I even remember the time I found out that I could control water.

**

_10 years earlier; the hospital; New York City_

"_It'll be a few more hours Mrs. Chase, than we'll have to bring you into the delivery room." The nurse said to my pregnant mother. Daddy said that mommy would stop yelling at us after the stork came and dropped off the baby. _

"_Okay, thanks." My mother replied. Once the nurse left the room, she looked at Daddy and I. Her face looked angry, tired, and hot. "I'm thirsty." _

"_I'll go and get ice chips…" Daddy said, inching towards the door. _

"_I'm a big girl, I'll get it." I told my parents with confidence. I was a tad scared, but the water fountain was just outside the door and I wanted to be a hero._

"_Are you sure, sweetie, you're father can get." My mom said with worry._

"_No! I will get it, I'm a big girl now, remember?" I said with determination and I walked out of the room with the cup besides the bed where mommy was lying down._

_I could barely reach the top of the water fountain but I was able to in the end. I filled the cup with the water and I walked back into the room feeling proud of myself._

"_Here mommy, I have water." I said, as I handed my mom the cup._

"_Sweetie, thanks, but I need ice chips, not water. Your father…" She said as she rejected the cup. _

"_No. I will fix it. I am a big girl." I said, but this time I wasn't sure. Last time I went with dad to get ice chips it was all the way down the hall. Way to far for a four year old to walk no matter how much of a big girl I was. _

_I walked out of the room and broke down outside. "Why can't it be ice? Why?" I began to cry to myself in the hallway, which turned a couple of people's eyes. Normally daddy would have heard me crying but mommy was yelling at him about called "condoms" and "how if he used them she wouldn't be going through so much pain." _

"_Ice. Ice." I said aloud to the cup, hoping it would magically turn into ice if I wanted it. Suddenly, with a little bit of crackling, the cup that used to be filled with water was now filled with ice cubes. _

"_I did it!" I screamed as I walked into the room where my parents were. "I made ice! Here mommy, I made ice for you." _

"_What a big girl I have. Thanks so much, sweetie." My mom said, taking the cup._

"_Mommy! Daddy! I made ice. It was water, then I wanted it to be ice and it turned into ice! I can do magic!" I said, jumping up and down._

"_I think it's been a long day and it's time to go to bed." My dad said, picking me up._

"_No! It's true! I did!" I said, pounding on his back with all the energy I had._

"_Of course it is." He said as he carried me out of the room and down to the parking lot where auntie Thalia was waiting for me. _

"_How's Annabeth?" She asked daddy once we reached her._

"_It's been a long day, for both of them." He said as he handed me over. "Oh, Annabeth wanted for me to tell say thanks for taking off camping to take care of Ally." _

"_Tell her I'm glad to do it." Auntie Thalia said as she turned to me. "Hey Ally. Ready to go to bed?" _

"_No! I want to play with water!" I demanded. _

_She and daddy smiled at me, then daddy said. "Goodnight Ally, I'll see you tomorrow when you'll have a sister." _

"_Bye Daddy!" _

**

To come to think of it, I have a very weird family. I can control water, and Mom has hats that make you invisible (or something like that) and daggers. It's almost like we're a family right out of a fantasy novel or something.

* * *

**Okay, that's the chapter. Just a few things, first off, I know I said that I thought that I'd get another update in this weekend, but looking at my schedule I'm not so sure that'll be able to happen. I'm really sorry guys, but I'll do the best that I can. **

**Also, the reason why the tone of voice is very different in the flashback is because it's Ally's point of view when she was four, so… **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review (reviews tend to motivate me so if I get a ton I'll have more energy to try to fit another chapter in this weekend)!**

**-greekmythologyluver**


	9. If You Find Your Mother's Diary

**Hi! Okay, first off, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed: **_ilovepercyjackson3000, Poseidon'sKid101, Silverstream10, dess345, xXthe shadow huntressxX , Katie Henderson, pineconeface711, Willow Plixstar, PercyBeth, Kennagirl, ., Nicco1395, FunnyLaugh, XxXTridentsForRentXxX, SpartanSith, p4d, BURRITO-FIGHT, ZoeNightshade2214, Silverstream10, and Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale . _**You guys are the best!**

**Also, remember a couple chapters back (chapter 7 to be exact) I said that Percy was a marine biologist, well I changed that. It was a cliché idea and it didn't work with the story as well as I would like it too, so his new profession is a car designer. If you go back to chapter 7 where I say that he is a marine biologist, you will see that I changed those two lines.**

**Another thing, in this chapter Ally reads the diary. Instead of her saying what is written, it will be a flashback of the scene. You will see what I mean when I get there.**

**Okay, this chapter has a couple of songs. Well, two. The first one I will say right now, it is: Do You Remember by Standard Candle. The second one I will say when you should excerpt it in. It fits the part really well.**

**

* * *

  
**

Whenever I remember the story of how I learned that I am able to control water always makes my stomach turn it knots. It reminds me that I'm keeping so many secrets.

I'm keeping secrets about what I know, I'm keeping secrets about who I am, and I'm keeping secrets about what I'm holding.

And it's so terrifying to know that some day soon I might just slip up. That every secret I'm keeping will spill out of me like water out of a watering can. Fast, forward, and wet.

I looked over at Layla. She's not keeping secrets. She doesn't appear to have powers that she can't understand. She's just like Mom, determined, observant, clever, smart, and well, perfect. I'm envious of the two of them.

I'm the mistake in the family. I was born when mom was 16; I made her a teenage mother. I made her life that much more complicated. I ruined her life. Yes, she still went to Columbia, had the great architecture college learning experience, and still has a great job and a successful life. It's remarkable.

I can't help but wonder though how much better her life would be without me. If Layla were mom and dad's only child how much better would their life be? They'd only have one smart daughter to take care of. Mom and dad wouldn't have to have had their whole lives turned upside down because of me.

I am a mistake. I, Allison Chase Greensburg am a mistake, and I will from here on forth make sure that I am no longer a burden to them. That I won't make their lives any harder than they already are, effective: today.

"So, Ally, what grade are you in?" Percy asked, pulling me out of my regretful thoughts.

"9th." I replied simply. I could see the wheels in Percy's brain turning; then a sudden look of shock spread across his face.

"You are 15 years old?" Percy asked me, his eyes were wide, and he kept looking back and forth between my mom and I. Although, I think that we were the only two to notice.

"14 actually, I turn 15 on June 1st." I corrected. My due date was in late May, but dad always used to tell me stories of how I was late and mom was about to force me out of her.

"Oh, look at the time. We really should be going." My mom said, looking down at her watch before Percy could reply. Normally I would wonder what the rush was, but I made my oath to make their lives easy so I'm not going to wonder, I'm just going to go with it.

"Are you sure, you could always stay for coffee." Percy said, but he was too late. Mom was almost out the door of the living room.

"Annabeth is right, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should be heading out, but thanks so much for having us over." My dad said. We were now in the foyer.

"Well, thanks for coming over; it was really nice to catch up." Percy said, giving my mom a hug.

"If you are ever coming to New York, please call, we can meet up." My mom said as Regina opened the door to the house.

"Actually, I'll be coming to New York in about a week for the auto show."

"Well, then it's our turn to treat you." My dad said, he then walked closer to Percy to whisper in his ear something; I was able to hear what it was though. "We can also talk about the divorce."

Percy nodded and our family walked out of the house and had the door shut behind us.

"That was nice." My father said once we got into the car.

"Defiantly." My mom said, but I could here a hint on resent in her voice.

**

I'm bored. There is no other way to say it; I'm bored out of my mind. It's been about 4 days since we've returned home from our adventurous trip to California, and I have about a week before I return back to school. A week or boredom, can't you feel the excitement?

I would call Izzy, but she's been busy. Like her mother, she aspires to be in the theater business, and they are about to have tri-outs for some kid roles in this new play that's coming out, and Izzy is able to tri-out. Which means she spends every second of every day at dance and acting school practicing for her tri-outs. She didn't even have time to hear the full Percy Jackson story.

I would also call some of my school friends, but they are either skiing somewhere, on the beach (boy, do I wish I was on the beach), or are just busy. Layla's having a play-date, Mom and dad are at work, and I'm lying here on my bed.

I decided to call mom, now normally I would tell you to hit me, because whenever I call mom asking her what to do, she always gives me some sort of chore to do, but this time I would rather do a chore than what I'm doing right now.

I picked up the phone and dialed her office number. The receptionist picked up. "Hello, this is Ally. Is Annabeth there?"

"You're lucky, she just came out of a meeting. Hold on a sec." I could hear some sounds from the other side, and then it went silent. This is normal; it takes them forever to track down my busy body mom.

After waiting on the line for a good 3 minutes, my mom finally picked up the phone. "Ally? What's up? Is everything okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm bored. Do you have anything you want me to do?" I asked her. I could hear her breathe for a few seconds before she replied.

"I'd go say read, but I know that you wouldn't do that." She does know me well. "Oh you know what? You can do me a favor, I need the phone number of someone and I left my address book at home. Could you go get it for me and tell me the number?"

"Yeah sure, where is it?"

"It should be in my room. I don't know where, just look around. I'll hold on, don't worry."

"Okay, be back in a minute." I ran put down the phone and ran up to her and room and began to search through all the stuff. It wasn't in plain sight so I began to search around the shelves. _Found it! _ I saw two leather books piled on top of each at the end of one of the shelves. I picked them up, one was in fact her address book, but what was the other one? I flipped open to the first page.

_Diary of Annabeth Chase_

It's mom's diary? Wow, I have to admit, I wasn't quite expecting that. I wonder what it says. Well, I can't look until I tell her the number she wants.

I ran back to where I left the phone on the table. "Okay, which number do you want?"

"The number of Aunt Thalia." She replied. I began to flip through the pages. We used to see Aunt Thalia every so often, but lately we rarely see her. I gave her the number once I found it. "Thanks so much sweetie."

"Hey mom?" I said before she could hang up the phone.

"How come we never see Aunt Thalia anymore? We used to see every so often but now we never see her."

"She's been really busy. But hopefully we'll see her soon."

"Yeah. Well, I'll let you go, I know that you're busy."

"I am. Okay Ally, I'll see you tonight. And please, if you can't think of anything else to do please read a book."

"I'll think of something to do." I said, thinking of her diary. I know that you aren't supposed to read people's diaries, but what bad can come from it. It will be entertaining plus maybe I'll find out more about her past.

I hung up the phone and went back to the diary that I left upstairs. I opened it to the first page with writing. It was dated back to a day in late august the year before I was born. I could recognize this date; it was the date that we had to study several times in school. It was the day Percy Jackson saved the world from terrorists.

**(A/N: This is where you enter the new song. It's called: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne. It really fits this part)**

-----

_15 Years Ago, Late August, Annabeth's Hotel Room, New York City_

_Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. There was a little bit of light that was coming in through the windows. She was perfectly content. She was more than content, she was happy. The world could end today, but she was happy, at least for now. _

_The memories of the night before came flooding back to her like a wave and on reaction she looked next to her, expecting to see Percy right there beside her. But he wasn't there._

_She sat straight up, and saw Percy standing there, just about to walk out the door. "Where do you think that you're going?" She asked, she didn't want him to go anywhere; she wanted him to say here right besides her. She knew he wouldn't be able to do that, but it was worth a shot. _

"_To save the world, hopefully." He said as he gave her one of the smiles that melted her heart. _

"_Can't the world wait, like 10 more minutes?" She said as she stood up and walked over to him. _

"_I don't know about the world, but I know that dad and Zeus won't. They don't have much patience you know." He said, taking her hand. _

"_You're right, I guess." She said, looking down feeling disappointed and lonely even though he was right there. _

"_I'm sorry, but if we're both still alive tonight we can hang out, just you and me. I promise." He promised her, which made her heart rise just a tiny bit. _

"_And if they try to throw you a party?" She asked him._

"_We blow it off, or we tell them to have it tomorrow, whichever seems best." He said, giving her a big goofy smile that always made her smile, no matter how sad she was._

"_Deal. Now it's time to go save the world, Seaweed Brain." She said as she gave him one last kiss. _

"_See you later, Wise Girl." He walked out the door, leaving her really alone, but full of hope. _

_-----_

_Later that same day; mid afternoon_

_Annabeth chopped another monster in half. She had fighting for hours on the streets of New York City. About an hour ago, they barricaded a four-block square around the empire state building. She couldn't help but wonder what mortals saw, but whatever it was, it couldn't be pretty. _

"_He did it! It's over!" She heard a half blood son of Hermes say._

"_What?" She said, running up to the boy._

"_Percy beat Kronos. He stabbed him in the heart. The war is over!" He ran off spreading the good news. She ran in the direction he came from, she had to find Percy. She ran up to the clump of people, but it wasn't just made up of half-bloods and satyrs, but it was also made up of mortals. With cameras?_

"_Where's Percy?" She asked Clarisse, who seemed to be leaving the circle. _

"_The punk? Oh, he left about 5 minutes ago. He got swept off with the paparazzi. They think he saved the world from a terrorist attack or something. Sorry Princess, but he's gone." Clarisse replied than walked off. Annabeth didn't move. She couldn't believe that Percy left off without her, especially after what he promised her that very moment. But sadly, Clarisse was right, Percy was gone, and Annabeth was left standing alone on the middle of the streets with commotion all around her. _

_-----_

_About 3 weeks later; San Francisco_

"_Why was I so stupid?" Annabeth muttered aloud to herself as she walked out of her new boyfriends house. She still liked Percy, and part of her wanted to believe that he was coming back for her, but she put that aside as a stupid thought._

_She liked her new boyfriend just fine. He was nice, sweet, and practically the perfect boyfriend for anyone, but her. She wanted stupid Seaweed Brain to come back for her, but the wise, second guessing, logical part of her brain refused to believe that he would and gave up. And now she was stuck in this stupid relationship. _

_-----_

_Early October; the Doctors office_

"_Well, Annabeth, you are healthy." Her doctor said. Annabeth put down the magazine article she was reading about Percy's experience saving the world. _

"_Really? That's great! So can I go?" She asked her doctor, who sadly shook her head. _

"_You are healthy, but you are changing. You are pregnant." That was the worst thing the doctor could have said. Pregnant? She couldn't believe how stupid she was. What was even stupider was she didn't who know the father was._

"_You're kidding, right?" She asked the doctor._

"_No, I'm sorry Annabeth, but you're going to be a mother in about 9 months. But you could consider different options, like adoption for example." The thing was, she couldn't consider adoption. This baby was some fraction god. The baby was defiantly part Athena, but the baby could also be part Poseidon. She couldn't have some mortal take care of this baby, it was too special, unique, and dangerous. _

"_I can't. Well, thanks. So what do I do now?" The doctor ran through a list of different things she should and shouldn't do, eat, and take. Her head was spinning. Her life was turned upside down and backwards. She had a whole life planned ahead including architecture, college, and so much more. But now she was stuck, limited. She'd have a baby who tailed along every step of the way, making everything 10 times slower. _

_----_

_About two weeks later; a café in San Francisco_

"_I think we have to break up." She told Jason, her new boyfriend, a possible father of her new child. _

"_What? Why?" He asked his face was filled with shock and sorrow._

"_It's just, not a good time for me right now." She explained she wasn't going to tell him she was pregnant. She didn't want to drag him into something that was her own fault, plus, he might not even be the father. _

"_That doesn't mean anything, Annabeth. It's never a good time for anyone; we just have to pull through it. We've had so much fun together." He said, he grabbed her hands and began to shake them._

"_I'm pregnant." She blurted out, she hadn't meant to say it so bluntly nor had she even meant to come out, but it did._

"_Oh. Wow… I wasn't expecting that." He said, letting go of her hands._

"_Exactly, which is why we need to break up. This baby doesn't need to ruin two people's lives, it can only ruin mine, I want you to go on and live a nice life." She said to Jason. _

"_No, how do you think that I would feel with myself if I let you do that? Terrible, no, I'm going to raise this baby with you. Annabeth, we can get married when we're 18." He planned._

"_What? Who said anything about married, I was just thinking about having this baby…" She said, but was interrupted._

"_No, not now. When we're 18, if we are still together, let's get married." _

"_Fine." She blurted out before she could think through what she had just agreed to. _

_-----_

_June 1__st__; Hospital in San Francisco_

"_Here Ms. Chase, here is your new baby girl." The nurse handed over the tiny baby girl to Annabeth who took her with open arms. Just then, Jason ran in._

"_Oh look! There she is!" He said as he ran up to his girlfriend. _

"_Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asked. _

"_N –" Jason began, but was cut off by Annabeth._

"_Yes, her name is Allison." She said to the nurse, and then she turned to Jason. "From Allison in Wonderland." _

"_Sounds good, let me go tell my parents that it's a girl and that we've named her." He ran out of the room while the nurse left the room as well. _

"_Also, because you'll be running through a fantasy maze." She said to the baby. "I want to be honest with you, starting now. I have confession for you, when I first found out I was pregnant; let's just say that I wasn't all that happy. I was upset, worried, nervous, anxious, and most of all afraid. But now looking at you they all go away. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you understand that?" She began to tear up as she talked to Ally, who stretched a tiny bit and opened her eyes to reveal deep stormy grey eyes. _

"_When you are older, everything will get more complicated. You'll find out things that you wish that you didn't know, about your grandparents, about your true father. Yes, I'm sad to admit that the man who thinks he's your father isn't. It's the man on the news. Do you want to know how I can tell? It's your hair." She looked at the baby's thin layer of jet-black hair. "It's also the salty sweet smell of the ocean that is surrounding this room right now. Hi Ally Jackson Chase Greensburg."_

_----_

_Wow._ That's the only thought that came to my head. My whole life has been one huge lie. But I know four things for sure. One, I'm not mortal. I'm apparently part god, which explains the daggers, the invisible hats, and most of all, my power over water. Two, the man who for the past 15 years I've though is my dad, isn't. It's the man I met about a week ago, with jet-black hair, and a charming smile. Three, I was wrong about what my mom thought about me. I wasn't a mistake, but a gift. And the forth and final thing, I had to tell someone, I am tired of secrets, and I have to tell someone.

* * *

**Okay, there you have it, the super long (it is 7 pages on word…), extremely important, chapter! Don't worry, the story isn't almost over, it's just at one of the many climaxes. I actually wrote this chapter twice, but they were completely different. The first one didn't even have memory part, but I thought that it was time to include it.  
**

**I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger or anything, but if it does, I'm sorry. **

**Also, my super cool friend WindowChild has started a Percy Jackson and the Olympians fic that is totally original and awesome, so I suggest that you read it. It only has two chapters so far, but both are amazing! She's an awesome author and I highly recommend this story. It's called: Schola Superum.**

**Also, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, but the week days are always very busy for me and the next few weekends I'm packed with stuff to do (next weekend is high school orientation, blech) so I'll do the best I can, but I don't think that I can do many more promises until schools out.  
**

**Now that I'm done with my advertising part of this author's note, I'm going to now go to the part where I beg you guys to please review. So, pretty please with a huge cherry on top review! This chapter is really important so I really want feedback especially. **

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing hopefully)!**

**-greekmythologyluver**


	10. If You Cry To The Mirror

**Hi guys! First off, I would like to apologize for making everyone wait so long. I hate to break it you, but my updates will be more like this until mid July by the looks of it. It's just that I have a really busy schedule until then, so updates will be much harder to do. Between tests, projects, finals, and then trips in June and early July will just make it very difficult. I'll always do my best, meaning that sometimes there will be a bunch of updates from me and then there might be a long break before one. I'm really sorry, but thanks for your patience and understanding.**

**So for last chapter, I managed to get more reviews than ever before! Oh My God(s) guys! Ever person who reviewed, you know what? You're awesome. So, thanks to: **_hula, -CullenGirl76-, Asian Sensation, Poseid0n, Omeagus, Burnup77, AnnabethChase5450, SpartanSith, PJO roxursox, Ghost (_**I didn't mention you before? I'm so sorry!)**, _pineconeface711, dess345, ., meiscool2, Nicobeth-Annico, PJO fan, Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale, 2lexi, Phoenix Fire, ilovepercyjackson3000, the Olympians111, FunnyLaugh, BURRITO-FIGHT, XxXTridentsForRentXxX, and Silverstream10. _

**This chapter's song is: All These Things That I've Done by the Killers. It doesn't actually fit the chapter all that well, but there are a few reasons behind this choice. It's on the list, it's by my favorite band, and I listened to it over and over again when I was writing this chapter. Now looking back on it, it actually fits it semi well. **

**

* * *

  
**

I dropped the diary and it fell to the ground with a thump. I ran towards the door but something caught my eye on the way out. Mom's mirror.

I looked at the person looking back at me. It wasn't the person I was used to seeing. I was used to see a girl who looked a lot like her mother, seeing as I never looked anything like my father, even though I always managed to pretend that I did.

Now, I looked like who my new father was. I had the jet-black hair, and something about my overall appearance managed to match his.

I rested my back against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting next to the mirror. "WHY?" I screamed to no one, "Why does the crazy stuff happen to me? Why does my life suck so much more than everyone else's?"

Then I began to do something I almost never did, cry. I cried until my tear ducts were dry. My face must've looked like a bright red apple, because my cheeks felt like they were burning and my eyes had to be bright red, as if I was about to kill someone.

To come to think of it, I feel like I could kill someone. I mean, how would you feel if you found out that everything you grew up knowing for the past 14 years of your life has been a total lie.

That the man you grew up thinking of as your dad wasn't yours. It was the man that your best friend thought was hot. Good thing I never agreed…

That you thought that you were a human- scratch that, mortal. And now suddenly, you find out otherwise. There are gods. And two of them are my grandparents apparently.

Once I could get enough energy to lift myself and walk again, I walked back over to the living room. I had to tell someone I knew this. I couldn't keep it inside anymore.

Sure, I could keep the fact that I could control water a secret.

I could keep the conversation that Percy and my mother had a secret, but this? No, this I couldn't. Someone had to know.

I found the phone I had used to call mom what felt like hours ago and dialed her office number as fast I could without my sweaty fingers sliding off the buttons.

After a ring or two, the same receptionist as earlier picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Uh… yeah. Is my- uh, my- Mom... t- there?" I said, struggling to get the words out.

"Sorry Hon, but she just went into a meeting. Is everything okay? You usually sound a bit more-" She said, fishing for words, "calm. Now you sound a bit, squeaky."

"You wouldn't understand!" I yelled into the phone and hung it up. Okay, so I guess I was a little harsh on the meaning well receptionist, but hey. She should've seen it coming.

There wasn't really anyone I could think of calling. I couldn't call Dad (well, the guy who I thought was my dad until now), I'm sure he doesn't know about this whole god thing. Plus, I don't want the one to break the ice to him that the kid he gave up his like for 15 years ago isn't actually his. That's mom's job.

Izzy would be the next best choice, but she was probably dancing by now. Her phone would be tucked away in her locker, way out of audibility.

After her would have to be Layla. Sure, she was young, but she was trustworthy, and although she was younger than me by five years, she always managed to watch my back. As I watched hers. But sadly she was at her play-date, and it would be just rude to pull her out of it.

I mean, sure I could go on the computer and go and see if any of my school friends are on AIM. But would they really understand? I love my school friends and all, but they are more the type of person you talk to about your new crush, or the test you are worried about failing. Not life changing matters.

If I felt lonely earlier, well, that was nothing compared to what I feel like right now. I feel awful. These are the times that I wish that I had a boyfriend. Someone who I could trust completely, someone who I spend time with, cry to when I felt sad and lost, share my good news with when I'm happy, and so on.

But no, life is just too cruel for that. I don't have a boyfriend, in other words, I'm alone. I've never had a boyfriend before. Sure, I've have my set of crushes, hot guys in the grade that I would say "yes" to if they asked me out, but none of them have asked me out before.

I've seen the movies where there is the girl who has the perfect boyfriend to make the hard times in their life go just a little easier. But no, the story of my life is much worse and harsh. I have to deal with this alone.

I wish that I could go back to that day a week ago when I met Sam. He was nice, sweet, seemed to like me, and did I mention hot? Maybe if I was a little more outgoing, comfortable, and not so stiff, he would've given me his number or something. Then maybe I could call him.

Wait a second! I know one person who I could call. It would be risky, no, more than risky. But he'd have to find out eventually, why not now?

I ran back to my mom's room and found the address book that had all her old camp friends' phone numbers. I flipped through it until I found the name I was looking for.

Even though I was sure that his number was going to be in here, something about actually finding it made my heart race much faster.

After two failed tries, I finally was able to dial the number correctly through my shaking hands.

After four rings, he finally picked up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Ally. Annabeth's and well… your daughter."

* * *

**Tee hee (wow, I'm beginning to sound like my friend Mia…)! Cliffhanger, well, you know I love them. **

**Okay, well, this chapter was awful. I know it was, and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that this chapter was a bit, un-inspirational for me. But, the next chapter is full of action and inspiring things so it won't so horrible. **

**Seriously, you can totally yell at me for this chapter being terrible. I deserve it.**

**Also, apologies for this chapter being short, being un-inspired results in the short chapter. **

**Please, please, review! I'll do the best I can to update soon, but I have a history essay that has yet to be written so don't expect another one this weekend. **

**Have a nice rest of your weekend and remember to review!**

**~greekmythologyluver**


	11. If You Talk To Your New Father

**Hi! Since I want to make this quick, I'm sorry to say that I'm going to stop listing people who reviewed. Thanks so much for every review I got! I cherish every single review I get, but my authors notes have been huge so…**

**This chapter's song is: Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls, once again, not the best choice, but s'okay. **

**

* * *

  
**

"What…?" Percy asked, his voice seemed to rise making it sound like a high-pitched girl.

"You're kinda my father." I repeated, this time believing it more than I did the first time I said it.

"How did you get my number?" Percy asked after a long pause.

"What type of question is that?" I asked, but kept going, "My mom's old address book. I found it underneath her diary, which had _you_ in it."

"Oh." Percy said, pausing for a while, "So… what does this mean exactly?"

"I'm not sure." I replied honestly, I didn't quite think this completely through. When I called him, all I knew was that I was going to tell him the secret I had just found out, but after that it was all blank. "I can control water."

I didn't quite mean to say it so bluntly, but it was a conversation piece, and a similarity with _my_ father.

"Oh really." Percy said, I couldn't quite tell if he was amused or in too much shock to sound like anything else, "Troy's just starting to discover his, but he's much younger. What can you do?"

"Well… tons of stuff. Control it, make stuff freeze and melt, and stuff like that." I said simply, though if it were anyone else hearing this conversation would send me straight to the mental asylum.

"That's really cool, it sounds like you can do a lot more than Troy, probably because of your mother-" Percy started, but I cut him off.

"I know your father is Poseidon, but who is my grandma, the diary didn't quite say…"

"Athena, goddess of Wisdom."

"No wonder why she and Layla are so smart." I said, more to myself than him, "By any chance, are you…" I didn't quite want to ask if he was stupid or slow like me, but I was curious where the missing link in my intelligence genetics is.

"Stupid?" He laughed as he said this, "Kinda, I'm very dyslexic, and well, not the fasted person around… that's why your mom always called me Seaweed Brain."

"That explains some things…"

I could picture him laughing from all the way across the country, "Sorry about that. How many schools have you been kicked out of?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, I may not be the brightest kid in the school, but that doesn't mean that I was getting kicked out of them.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't been kicked out of a school yet? You're much luckier than I was."

"How many schools were you kicked out of?" I asked, this type of stuff Izzy was thank me for finding out later.

"I'm not sure I can count, I couldn't stay in a school for longer than a year until I became famous, than suddenly everyone wanted me in their school"

"Well, popularity does have its advantages."

"Very true." He said, than silence hit the phone. "Have you told your mother yet?" He asked after a while.

"No. Any suggestions?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure about how to tell my mom, dad, and Layla that I know that mom's been keeping a secret about who I am for the past 15 years.

"Uh… go easy on them?" Percy suggested meekly.

"Thanks, I'll remember that when I'm telling my 'dad' that I'm not his child, that I know my mom is half god, and that my only sister is in fact my half sister." I said dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, it can only help." Percy said, "So Ally, you know that I'm coming to New York City in about 3 days. If you want… well… I'd like to well… have some alone time with you."

"Yeah sure…Dad?" I said, unsure about what to call him, "If that's okay with you."

"That's totally fine, I could use a daughter I guess… right? I'm just sad I mist the whole first part of you life." Percy said, his voice turning sad at the end.

"I can bring pictures, mom always forced my other dad to take pictures for just about everything." I said, remember that trip to the beach when he went through 5 roles of film.

"That would be nice I suppose." Percy said.

I heard footsteps and a creek in the door, before someone I recognized to be my dad said, "Ally, I'm home sweetie, what are you up to?"

"Uh, Dad?" I whispered into the phone.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to go, my other dad is kinda here now, and I think I should tell my mom first." I explained.

"Okay then, well, do you have an email or anything like that?" He asked, "Just so can make arrangements to have time just the two of us."

I gave him my email, and then we said goodbye.

He actually took it much better than I would have expected him to. I half expected him to be shocked, and freak out and hang up on me, but instead he was sweet, and let me call him father. We even had read conversations with each other.

He was more of a father than I could have expected or wanted. It was nice for a change, to have things turn up for me.

Little did I know they were about to turn down again… way down.

"Who were you talking to and why did you call him dad?" Layla asked.

* * *

**Sorry for giving you guys another cliffhanger and making this chapter short. It's just that it's a Monday and I felt bad about not updating over the weekend so I updated today, but the price was that the chapter was on the shorter side. **

**The next chapter should be longer… hopefully. Anyways, please, please review! You know how much I like them, and how much of a good mood they put me in, so make my depressing and hard week happy by reviewing. **

**-ShadowPalace **

**P.S. You might have noticed that my username used to be **_**greekmythologyluver**_**, it's changed. Thanks for understanding! :D**


	12. If You Take A Nap

"Um… I didn't just call him dad." I covered quickly, "I called him… sad. Yeah, I told him to stop being _sad." _One thing, I'm a terrible liar.

"Oh please, I'm not stupid Ally, I know that you're hiding something big and important." She argued, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you later." I said, maybe by the time 'later' comes around, I'll have already been able to tell mom, who would be the best at this.

She gave me a questioning look that said 'I don't believe you'. "I will." I assured her, and she finally gave in. Just in time too, because my dad walked in.

"What's up girls?" He asked, beginning to sift through the fridge; looking for something to eat.

"Nothing. I just got off the phone with Sam." I lied, I didn't have many friends that he didn't know, so it was best to use a friend he had never heard of, because if I said one he knew, he'd ask questions about their vacation which would lead to even more problems.

"Whose Sam?" He inquired, pouring himself a glass of water.

"A guy that goes to my school. We're lab partners for this science project that we have and he and I were talking about who would do what. No big deal." I said, trying to slowly inch my way out of the kitchen.

"I see, what's this lab about? Maybe I can help." He suggested. He always tried to help, but once he was involved he wouldn't leave you alone until _he _thought that it was perfect.

"Nah, it's okay. We just were talking about our progress. He hasn't done that much either, that's all we were checking."

"Whatever you say, but if you want help, don't be afraid to ask." That's what he always says, but I'm not really sure he means it. Sure, he doesn't mind to help with homework. But if you were to ask him to help you with anything that doesn't have an answer spelled out in scrabble tiles, he backs off. He doesn't like to deal with stuff unless he's completely sure that it will work out and that there is a definite answer.

That's one thing that's good about my mom. She doesn't stop until she can solve the problem, not matter how hard, complicated, or stressful it is. Once she starts, she must finish it. That doesn't mean that she doesn't try to avoid the problems first though.

"I know." I say, pasting a fake smile onto my face. "Well, I'm going to go and watch some TV."

I walked over to my computer, not quite sure what I want to do with myself. Part of me wants to check my email to see if my other dad emailed me, but I doubt he'd email me that fast.

Izzy isn't home yet, so I can't quite tell her anything. While avoiding my dad and Layla is the best thing to do temporarily, it's killing me not to talk to anyone. I need peace. _Peace. Peace._

I collapsed onto my bed. There isn't anything else to do, so I fall asleep. Sadly enough, it's not a dreamless sleep.

"_I hate the heat." Someone with onyx black hair said, sitting down underneath a large oak tree. _

"_You would." The girl who was already underneath the tree said, she had golden blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and was staring at what looked like a laptop. _

"_You're judgmental today." He said while leaning against the trunk of the tree had let out a large sigh. _

"_Never said I wasn't." She said, not bothering to look up from the computer. _

_Haven't you seen everything on that thing already?" He asked. _

"_Not even close." She replied, while typing something in. _

_He rolled his eyes, "You need to relax, Annabeth. No matter how much you stare at that laptop, my 16__th__ birthday will come, and I will have to face Kronos and decide the fate of the world." _

"_It sounds like your giving up already." She said, pursing her lips. "Which is why I _need _to look at this laptop, because then when your life is hanging by a thread, something in the laptop might just save you." _

"_We'll see." He said, "I still have a month." _

"_Okay, but who said yesterday that two years ago felt like a week." She asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Me." He mumbled. _

"_Exactly." She said, finally looking up from her laptop. "Let's go get a snack." _

"_What?" He asked, "I just sat down." _

"_Well, get over it. When you're down, you get back up." _

"_But not when you're relaxing with your best friend underneath a tree." _

"_No, but when you're coming with your best friend to get a snack." She said, as she held out her hand. He took it, and hoisted himself up._

"_You owe me." He said._

"_We'll see." She said, flashing him a winning smile. Somehow, she always managed to win…_

"Ally! Wake up." Someone said harshly and began to shake me, and I looked up to find the same girl in the dream, only 15 years older. That was my mom, and the other person must have been Percy. They looked so happy despite everything that they were going through, I almost feel bad that things didn't turn out so well.

"Ugh." I said intelligently. "Mom…? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My diary was out…" She began. Crap, I forgot to put it away.

"About that…" I said, now might be a good time to ask her those questions…

"How much did you read?" She said; her grey eyes full of concern and nervousness.

"Some of it." I said.

"How much is 'some'?"

"Enough to know that dad isn't my dad and that my grandfather and grandmother are gods."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, but I couldn't help myself. Some habits never break. **

**Hey guys… how's it been over the past few weeks *hides behind a wall*? In my defense, I've been quite busy. Betweens tests, nephews, friends, and all that jazz, I really haven't had time to update. Plus, I had a little bit of one-shotitis, a very serious disease where all you can write are one-shots. The only reason I can update now is because my school closed for three days because of Swine Flu *squeals in delight*. Anyways, I'm sorry. The summer is coming up, and after mid-July, updates should be quite frequent. **

**Also, this chapter's song is called Restless Heart Syndrome by Green Day purely because that's what I was listening to like crazy when I wrote this. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys! Please review this chapter; reviews only make updates go faster. Reviews = Love. **

**Till next time,**

**ShadowPalace**


	13. If You Have A Secret Family

**Hey! So as of yesterday, school is out! Yay! But… I am quite busy this summer, so updates with be sporadic (plus, I do have other stories to update, you know,). Hm… oh right! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! :D**

**

* * *

**

"So… then that's a lot." My mom said, her face was full of worry and concern, as she stared at me unsurely.

"I guess," I said, trying my best to look directly into her eyes, despite the negative aura I was getting from her, "Wait, so could you explain some things?"

"I guess that's only fair," She muttered, "So… your father isn't Jason Greenburg. It's actually-"

"Percy Jackson. I know." I said, bluntly, "I talked to him on the phone and we're going to have lunch together in a few days," I waited for a reaction, but she didn't supply one. I'm not sure if that's out of shock or an actual lack of emotion, "he said that he'd email me a time, place, and an exact date."

We sat together in silence for a little while, until she finally spoke, "Ally," She looked down, "You know, just because he's your farther, that doesn't mean-"

I felt slightly bad that I cut her off twice now, but desperate times call for drastic measures, "I know, but I want to. I know that I'm not normal and you can explain all that stuff to me, but I want to meet my father. You know, the guy that I have the ability to control water from…"

"You can control water?" She asked, with disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've, I really could have-" She seemed at a total loss for words.

"The first time that I found out that I could do this, I was in complete shock. I thought I was strange, weird even. I didn't quite know what it meant or what it entitled, therefore, I kept it a secret. I'm sorry mom…"

I then did something I hadn't done in years. I hugged her.

At first she seemed tense, like it was a total shock. But after a while, she seemed to warm up to it. She seemed to even enjoy it.

You see, my mom and I always had a mutual relationship. Somehow, I always felt like there was a large block in between us. And now, thinking back on all that's happened and all that I know, I think that she put up a wall between us because there were too many memories. To much mistake, hurt, and reflections brought back all at the sight of me. And this, beyond many other things, is truly terrifying. Feeling like you are needed, but hard to be around because of what they represent.

"So, you must know who your grandfather is then…" She said, once we broke the hug.

"Poseidon, right?" I asked, "The sea god, right?"

"Yup," She said, smiling a little bit, "You got that right. And your grandmother is Athena." She said the second half with such pride, she seemed truly proud.

"I know," I said, putting on a large smile for her sake, "The goddess of wisdom."

"Correct," The conversation seemed to stop for a while, until she began talking once again, "Ally, you're taking all of this really well. Are you sure that everything is okay?"

"Yeah," I said, laughing in spite of myself, "I think it's in my blood to take big changes well. I mean, didn't both of you guys?"

"Me? Yeah. Your father?" She paused, looking up at the ceiling, "Eh, not so much. He always seemed to freak out."

"He appeared to be calm on the phone." I commented, remembering our earlier conversation.

"Maybe he's matured. Maybe that fame has gone to his head and he finally grew up." She said the last part a bit bitterly, like his stardom was a crime.

We then sat in silence for a while. I'd stare around the room, and then have my glance fall on her. I could see her doing the same. Suddenly, the similarities became more apparent than ever.

Then, I thought of a question, "Do you think that Athena would be proud of me? I mean," I said, pausing for a second to see her facial expression, "I know that I don't get the best grades, but do you think that she'd…" Even though I have never met either of my godly relatives, I still felt the sudden need to impress them.

She laughed. She _actually _laughed. "Of course she'd be proud of you," She gave me an honest smile and rubbed my shoulder, "you might not get A's, but you are still extremely intellectual and you're her favorite daughter's child, of course she is proud of you."

"Wait," I said, "You were _her _favorite daughter? A _goddess'_ favorite daughter?"

"Yeah." Was all she said, I could see that she didn't want to seem too proud, but was clearly glad that I noticed.

"That's really cool." I said. I think this is the first true heart-to-heart we've ever had. And surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. It was actually _good_.

"What's going on?" Layla asked, she walked inside the room and gave me a look.

My mom's eyes met mine, I tried to tell her in my expression that Layla needed to be explained. Luckily, my mom got the loop.

My mom beckoned to Layla to come over and sit beside her, "We're been talking. I think it's time that you know some things…."

***

"So let me get this straight," Layla said after my mom and I explained the whole deal, "The Greek Gods exist and they're your parents and Ally's dad isn't mine?"

My mom and I simply nodded, hoping it would explain everything.

"That makes sense…" It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or not. She would need some times to adjust.

"You'll get used to it." I assured her.

"I hope." Layla said, supplying a small smile.

"Am I intruding?" My asked, "What's everyone doing in here?"

Us females all looked at each, the same expression on all of our faces, _What are we going to tell him?_

_

* * *

_

**I know that this chapter was a bit mother-daughter centric, but I thought that it was time for one and that it was sweet. There really isn't a song for this chapter, but the movie is Clue because that's what was on in the background. Reviews would be loved and greatly appreciated! **


	14. If Your Parents Have A Huge Fight

**First off, I'm so sorry for not updating in a month! I was away and then I went to camp – the point is - I'm sorry. Thanks so much, guys, for all the reviews for last chapter, they all mean a lot!**

* * *

"Just talking," my mom said, fighting for time. She stood up, and gave Layla and I a glance that said: _get out of here!_

The two of us took the cue, and quickly exited my room – but not before I grabbed my laptop and scurried out of my room with it. Part of me felt bad about leaving her alone, but she tied herself in this knot. She could have told this to him years ago when they got married, but she didn't. Now she's left to pick up the pieces. For a daughter of Athena, this clearly wasn't her wisest decision.

Layla and I seated ourselves in the living room – she took the couch and turned on the TV, and I got the chair. After flipping through channels, she finally settled on one of the HBO channels that had _She's the Man _on. For one reason or another, she loved that movie. I was never quite sure why.

I flipped open my laptop and checked my email, hoping that there was an email from my dad.

I think that god – I mean, the gods heard my prayer, because sitting in my inbox was none other than an email from my dad. I also had an email from Izzy and Renee, but I ignored those for the time being.

I must have been clicking on the email so hard that it looked like I was having a panic attack or something because Layla was looking at me strangely.

"An email," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Whatever," she replied, returning to her movie.

The email took forever to load, but it _finally _did, and it said:

_Dear Ally,_

_This is your father, Percy. I just made a reservation for dinner on Saturday night at 7 at the restaurant at the _Waldorf Astoria _(that's where I'm staying). Does that work for you? I hope so. Email back please. _

_I can't wait to see you!_

_-Your father, Percy Jackson_

I read the email over and over again, analyzing every last detail. He couldn't wait to see me!

I was about to begin to compose a reply, when I heard some noise coming from my room. Maybe mom was getting down to the main part. About, how, you know, I'm not his daughter. Or maybe it was about how the gods exist, I really don't know.

I began to compose the email, changing a few things around here and there. It had to be absolutely perfect. This was Percy Jackson, no matter if he's my birth father or not, I'm still emailing a celebrity.

After about a half hour of editing and work, the email came out as such:

_Dear Dad,_

_It's nice to get your email! That sounds great… I might be running slightly late because I promised that we'd spend the day together, but I think that I should be there on time. _

_I can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Ally_

The largest debate I had with myself was on the ending – the love, Ally. He hadn't used the word 'love', but it could have been that he was too afraid too. Which is why I decided that it would be okay. After all, he is _my _father.

I replied to Renee's email next, telling her that my vacation was cool and that for once I did actually meet some celebrities and that I would tell her more details back at school since it was a long story.

I was halfway through reading Izzy's email when I heard even more screaming. Unlike last time, I was able to make out something.

"WHAT?" my dad screamed. He _never_ screamed, so this wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," my mom apologized, "I just didn't quite know how to tell you that she wasn't yours. I really know that I-"

So now they moved onto to me. I tried to block out the rest of the screaming by putting in my headphones and listening to music while I tried to read and reply to Izzy's email.

I was halfway through – telling her that I had so much to tell her, and that I was going to tell her everything that was going on, on Saturday, when my parents finally came out of my bedroom.

"We have something that we'd like to tell you two." My old dad said, solemnly.

"Your father and I have hit a road block in our relationship, and we think that it's not going to work any longer." Mom said.

"Wait," I said, processing the new information, "Are you two getting divorced?"

The two of them looked at each other, like there was some understanding passing between them. Finally, my dad said, "Yes."

* * *

**Okay, there's the chapter! I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but I will try to update again soon. I realize that I left you on a big hill and I ended it when you were at the top before you could see the view (or in other, less metaphoric words, on a cliff hanger). I just have to go swimming now and I wanted to post the chapter before I leave. On that topic, I hope that all of your summers have been great so far! **

**Anyways, please review! Each review really means a lot and is greatly appreciated! **


	15. If You Wait For Saturday

The days leading up to Saturday were a bit out of the ordinary. Everything seemed hazy and confused, like the shock hadn't quite settled in. I was indecisive about my feelings on everything, too. Part of me didn't want my old dad to leave. I've spent the entire first chunk of my life with him, and I didn't want _that_ to end. However, I was curious to find out exactly who I was and get to know my birth father.

Layla spent her days sulking around the house, seeming to find every little thing to moan about.

My mom spent her days at work, and came home very late to avoid contact as much as possible with my dad. However, she never forgot to come into my room at least once and day and talk to me about what was going on. I figured she was doing this to make sure I was adjusting to everything that was going on smoothly, seeing as she's never done this before in my life.

My dad spent his days working from home, looking at two bedroom apartments (for when Layla and I visited. He never ceased to tell me that despite the fact I wasn't actually his, he wanted me to visit often and I could always call him dad), and sleeping on the couch. Each day I woke up, more boxes containing my old father's possessions were spread out across the house.

I found myself counting down the minutes till Saturday. I'd get to spend the day with Izzy, and then go and have dinner with my dad – and most importantly, I'd get to escape the house of depression.

I met Izzy at her house at 10 AM on Saturday, and we set out into the city. We spent the morning shopping, and then went to lunch at one of our favorite restaurants.

I did my best to try and explain everything to her without giving away anything about the gods. My mom had given me a thirty-minute lecture before I left about how I wasn't allowed to tell her anything about the gods.

"Hold up a second," she said, taking a large gulp of her drink, "You're telling me that your true dad is Percy Jackson?"

"Yup," I said, "But I wouldn't scream it. You don't know who is eating here."

"Right, like paparazzi or something," she said, looking around the restaurant, "My best friend is going to be famous!"

"No, I just have a famous dad. I'm going to be one of the famous kids," I answered, "But you do realize what this means you can't have a crush on him anymore. How odd would it be if my best friend has a crush on my dad?"

"Well, in my defense, I can't help who _I_ like…"

"Izzy!"

"Sorry," she apologized, "But still. He's hot."

I smacked my hand to my forehead, "Could you please stop?"

"Fine," she snapped, "But let me remind you that before you found all this out, you had no problem saying he was hot."

"You can be so irritating sometimes, you know that?" I asked, trying to rid my brain of the mental image of Izzy and my dad.

"Yeah, I do," she said, taking a bite of her food, "But that's what I'm here for."

"Eh, true enough."

"So, can I come with you tonight to meet him?" she asked, "I won't stay to eat with you guys or anything, I just want to meet him and introduce myself to him as your best friend."

"No!" I answered.

"But-"

"Nope."

"Please, Ally," she begged, "Why not?"

"Because you'll be all over him like the crazed fan-girl that you are." I said.

"How about I promise that I won't be. I'll just ask for a photo and a quick autograph and-" she began, before I cut her off.

"Izzy, no."

"Fine, forget that stuff. Can I just meet him?" she asked, "I'm begging you!"

"I guess," I said, finally giving into her request, "But only a quick hello and then a quick goodbye."

"I know," she said, "Plus, now that he's your dad and all, I'll get to see him more than today."

"God," I said, making sure that I didn't make it plural, "I hope not."

To that, she merely chuckled.

***

Izzy and I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes early (she and I both agreed that early is best to be early when dining with a celebrity) and waited for my dad to show up.

He ended up arriving five minutes late and he looked a bit frazzled when he walked through the door. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Hi Ally," he said, once he noticed me sitting down.

"Hey, uh, Dad," I said, awkwardly, "This is my best friend, Izzy. We were spending the day together and she wanted to meet you."

"Good evening, Mr. Jackson!" Izzy said, cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you, Izzy," he said, shaking her hand.

"You too, Mr. Jackson," she said, "Well, I'll get going now, my mom will want me back for dinner."

"I'm sure as Ally's best friend that I'll be meeting you again some other time," my dad said, wearing an awkward smile.

Izzy merely nodded, and then turned around to head out the door. However, she didn't forget to give me a face of victory before her exit.

"We should sit down now, shouldn't we?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's go eat."

"Good," he said, grinning, "I'm starving."

* * *

**So, I realize that I haven't updated in a little while and that this chapter isn't all that long. I just thought that I'd end it here and not have there be a cliffhanger instead of going a little farther, and then giving you a cliffhanger. **

**Also, the review replying system has been down, so I can't reply until it is working again. I'm so sorry. **

**I just would also like to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I got more reviews than I ever have before for that chapter, which is greatly appreciated! Please keep them coming!**

**~ShadowPalace**


	16. If You Have Dinner With Your Real Father

**So, since the last time I updated I have passed the ninth grade. Wow. Anyways, the point is I'm really, really sorry for not updating during the past year. As you probably guessed (if you didn't think I gave up on this story), school completely consumed all my time and left no time for fanfiction. Either way, you have full permission to scream at me if you so wish. But, now I'm done with school for the summer, so I should be able to update!**

**I'll get right to the story, but here's a quick summary of what happened last because I know I definitely forgot:**

**Annabeth and Jason (Annabeth's mortal husband, fake father of Ally) are getting divorced, Ally just found out that Percy was her dad and not Jason and that the gods exist, and Ally is finally having her dinner with Percy. They just sat down and are about to engage in a heart-to-heart. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you going to have?" Percy asked, setting down his menu and unfolding his napkin.

"The ravioli, I think," I said, "What about you?"

"The steak sounds pretty good," he replied, taking a sip of water.

A minute later, the waiter came by to take our orders. Once he ran off to put our orders in (only after fawning after my dad for a few minutes, of course), my dad and I began to talk.

"Is it always that annoying?" I asked.

"Huh?" Percy asked, looking confused, "Is what always that annoying?"

"You know," I answered, gesturing towards the waiter, "Random people going up to you all over the place and freaking out because you're Percy Jackson. Don't you find that annoying?"

He began to laugh. "At first it made me want to go hide in my house and never leave. It was like, 'Can't you leave me alone already?' but eventually I got over it and used to it. If you begin to think of it as a form of flattery, it's not nearly as irritating."

I nodded. People always say that about copying, too – that's it's the best form of flattery. To me, though, it's just frustrating.

"So," I said, quickly trying to formulate a question, "How has your visit to New York been? You grew up, here, right? Do you miss the city?"

"The visit's been good so far," he said, smiling, "I really do miss the city. I wish that I could just move back here and just let Regina keep the house, but that would make it difficult on Troy – to have to go back and forth from New York and LA that frequently, it wouldn't be fair."

"Yeah, I understand."

He _could _be moving back to NY? How cool would that be? To have all three of my parents in the city! Gods, I have three parents – so strange.

"Ally," he said, his tone turning to a more serious one, "I haven't really gotten to see how you're taking all this information about your mom, me, and the gods. What did your mother tell you? Do you have any questions for me?"

I explained to him everything my mom has been elucidating to me for the past few days. When I was done, after just nodding after everything I said, he said, "It sounds like she covered all of the major bases. So, do you have any questions for me?"

"So, this camp – Camp Half-Blood? What is it like, exactly? I know it's where you go if you have a godly parent and it's the place where you and my mom met, but what do you _do _there?"

"It's an amazing place, Ally," he said, smiling. It almost seemed like he was living in his memories of the place, "I think that this summer you should go – especially with what you told me about controlling water."

"Uh huh," I said, while nodding. That's exactly what my mom had told me, too.

"Essentially, at camp you learn how to control your powers and use them for you advantage. You learn how to sword fight, and how to defend yourself against monsters-"

"Like that dog that I encountered on the subway a month ago?" I asked, interrupting him.

"What dog?" he asked, a worried expression crawling onto his face.

"There was this-this, huge," I began, making hand gestures to represent just how enormous this dog was, "Black dog on the subway a month ago when I was with my sister. Nobody besides us seemed to see it. But it attacked us, but be switched subways before it could do any harm. It was one of those monsters that you're talking about, right?"

"Yes, it is," he said, his face full of concern, "What you encountered was a Hellhound. Your mother should have warned-"

"She kind of did," I explained, I wasn't about to allow him to insult my mom, "She gave me a dagger a few years ago to use in situations like this. She didn't quite tell me exactly what the situation would be like, but she told me I would know. And I knew."

Two minutes later, our food arrived and Percy – or dad, rather – and I began to talk about topics more on the normal side; like what it felt like to go to the Oscars.

By the end of the evening, all of the awkwardness between us was gone. He actually began to feel like my father. When we left, he gave me a hug and promised to call me. He even said that he was going to try and find a way to see me again this trip!

During my trip back to my apartment, I thought about how everything seemed to be right again, despite all the chaos going on. Now that I all the secrets I had been holding were out in the open, I began to feel as free as a bird – unconstrained and ready to soar.

The only question is: how long was this all going to last?

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this last chapter! I know this a little bit on the short side, but I still hope that you liked it nonetheless. **

**Please review, whether you liked it or not – your opinion matters a lot to me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
